Severus Loves Lily, Lily Loves James
by BillieJamesPotter
Summary: Lily, James, Snapes, Sirius and everyone else you love seventh year, including how James and Lily fell in love, how Snape officially became a Death Eater and everything else you want to know about the best love triangle
1. Introduction

Lily Evans groaned as she was abruptly awoken by loud screaming on the lower level of her home. Turning so she was facing sideways, she pulled her pillow over her head to block out the sound of her…_charming_ sister's shrill voice. But the silence the pillow supplied did not last long, for what seemed like two seconds later Petunia barged into her younger sister's room, fuming.

"LILY!" she screamed, causing Lily to jump out of bed. "What have I told you about keeping those darn owls out of this _HOUSE_!"

"Sorry, sorry," Lily begged, trying to console her distraught sister while wiping the sleep out of her emerald eyes. "I told all my friends not to send them, I don't know who did-."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, _freak_," Petunia spat, glaring at the red-head in front of her; Lily winced at the tone of her voice. "You don't understand; the stuff you do is weird and _wrong_ to everyone else, and just because Mom and Dad think your precious doesn't mean everyone else does." And with that she stormed out the door.

Lily lay back down on her bed, sighing. In two weeks she'd be back at Hogwarts, her last year, hanging out with her friends and avoiding the Maurderer's; but those two weeks couldn't go fast enough.

Finally, it was September 1st, the day that Lily has waited all summer for. Jumping out of her father's car, she gave him and her mother a quick good-bye before running through the 9 ¾ barrier. She loved the sensation she got every time she went through it; like quickly transitioning from one world to another, with just a simple wall between them.

Weaving her way through the crowd, it didn't take her friends long to find the brilliant red-haired girl with the Head Girl badge pinned to her chest.

"Lily!" Alice Prewett squealed before throwing herself into her best friend's arms.

"Alice, nice to see you," Lily laughed as she spat some of Alice's short, mousy brown hair out of her mouth, nodding at their other friend, Mary McDonald. "How are you Mary?" She had heard that Mary's uncle, whom she was close to, had been murdered by Death Eaters in late July.

"Good," Mary grimaced, twisting a strand of her long blonde hair in her finger before releasing it. "Better than some, I suppose." Wincing, Lily now felt guilty. Compared to other people's summers, hers was a cake-walk.

"Oh my gosh," Alice said suddenly, trying to break the silence as the girls headed onto the train. "Lily, do you know who the Head Boy is? I heard you have to share a dorm."

"No I don't," Lily said, somewhat worried. The three top candidates were Amos Diggery, a guy she had gone on a date with which ended _very_ badly; Grant Wood, whom she had a slight crush on for a few months, and Remus Lupin, one of the famous Maurderer's.

Finding an empty compartment, the girls settled down, Alice still talking about the Head Boy. "You better hope it's not Diggery, because then it's going to be super awkward," Alice rambled. "Or Remus for that matter; wherever he is, the others are sure to be with him. I hope its Grant Wood, for your sake. Wow that man is fine, I wouldn't mind sharing a dorm with him…" she trailed off.

"Eh-hem," Mary fake coughed. "Eh-Frank."

"I know," Alice said impatiently. Suddenly, her face lifted. "Did I tell you that I met his parents this summer? His father was very nice, his mother was quite odd though…"

"You guys are getting serious," Lily commented, leaning back against the seat.

"Yeah," Alice grinned with a dreamy expression.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Mary said suddenly, frowning. "But no one dates tall girls." Lily and Alice laughed at this. Both being petite, they always laughed at Mary's insecurity with being taller than the other girls.  
>"Mary, you're gorgeous," Lily smiled genuinely, squeezing the other girl's hand who was sitting opposite her. "And I've seen many glances you've received from guys that you just seem to not see."<p>

"Like Sirius Black," Alice piped in, giggling at Mary's disgusted face. Some people called the three girls the Anti-Maurderers.

"I would never even think about dating Sirius Black; the day I go out with Black is the day I get checked into the brain damaged floor at St. Mungo's- and possibly not even then."

"Speak of the devil…" Lily growled as a certain black headed seventeen year-old slid open the door to their compartment.

"Oi! Prongs, Moony, Wormtail!" Sirius Black shouted down the hallway before entering the girls' room. "I found them!"

"What do you want, Black?" Lily demanded as he sat down next to Mary, who glared at him.

"Just to sit with you lovely women on our last train ride to Hogwarts," Sirius shrugged innocently. "That's all." He glanced at himself in the window, very conspicuously, to check his reflection like he often did; his dark eyes were wide with interest, his dark curly hair lying perfectly to almost his shoulders.

Mary rolled her eyes at the guy sitting next to her, especially when he checked himself out in the mirror. But she had to admit he wasn't that bad looking; although his 'sexy grin' was unappealing to her, other girls simply turned to goo because of it, although James Potter's smirk definitely has him beat. He was muscular, but not too much to the point of being overly buff. His usual arrogant swagger made him look like a male model. But it was the insides that counted to Mary, and Sirius Black didn't fit her criteria.

"Why'd you have to call this lot in here," Lily complained as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew entered the compartment.

"Nice to see you too Lily," Remus grinned, winking at her since James wasn't in the room.

Lily smiled at her former-fellow prefect. "Hello Remus, how was your summer?"

"Great," he replied as he sat down on the opposite side of Mary, Peter sitting on Alice's right. This caused Alice to move closer to Lily. "How was yours?" Lily never had a chance to reply, because at that moment, James Potter decided to make his entrance.


	2. Head Boy

"Evans," James Potter nodded, grinning as he closed the compartment door behind him.

"Potter," Lily replied coolly as he took the only open seat which was right next to her. Everyone else fell silent, watching the two with interest and wariness: Evans and Potter fights were a very common occurrence.

"Congratulations on being Head Girl," James said nervously, refraining from tousling his untidy black hair because he knew how Lily hated it. "It wasn't at all a surprise."

"Thank you," she replied stiffly, turning to talk to Mary. "I just wish I knew who Head Boy was." James kicked Sirius who let out a snort.

"Who's to say one of us didn't get it?" Sirius demanded, ignoring James.

"Ha!" Mary chortled, turning to face Sirius and Remus. "The only one of you that comes _close_ to deserving it is Remus, and he would have told us."

"Fine!" Sirius replied indignantly, stealing James's bag and throwing it towards Lily. "Look in the front pocket."

James tried to reach for it, but Lily was too fast. There were two pins inside of the bag; one read Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, the other one the same as the one Lily was wearing except that instead of Head Girl, it was Head Boy.

"Nice," Lily complimented, laughing as James tugged the bag out of Lily's reach. "That's actually a good replica; almost believable."

"It is real," James responded, offended.

"Sure it is," Alice giggled sarcastically.

"It's real," Remus said, somewhat glumly. "I know, I had to check the letter. But it was there. James is the new Head Boy."

"You guys are going to be rooming together in the Heads Dorms!" Sirius grinned, bumping Lily and James on the legs. James laughed at this, his stomach filling with butterflies. He was going to be sharing a room with _Lily Evans_. This was his last year to make her fall in love with him, and he couldn't afford to blow it.

Turning to see her reaction, he was surprised to see how calmly she was taking this. Her face was blank, and Mary and Alice were gazing at her with wariness. Finally, her emerald eyes moved to meet his and he exhaled sharply as she gave him a small smile. "This is going to be…" It seemed like everything was waiting for her to finish. "An interesting year."

Sirius busted out laughing as James sighed in somewhat relief. "Hell yeah! With Prongs as Head Boy who knows all the stuff we're going to get away with."

Before Lily could tell him differently, Remus interrupted her. "Speaking of being Head Boy, don't you two have a meeting you have to run?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped, standing up and glancing at her watch Mary and Alice had gotten her when she had turned seventeen. "I forgot! It starts in three minutes!"

"Come on then," James said, boldly grabbing her wrist and tugging her out the compartment. They ran down the hallway of the train, only stopping when James, who was in front, almost ran over two third years who were pulling a prank on a group of girls.

"Reminds me of a certain Quidditch player," Lily commented, glancing up at the back of James's head. He turned around and grinned as they ran.

She was trying to be nice about this whole thing. Yes it sucked that she had to work and sleep next to James Potter for her last year at Hogwarts, but she was determined to make it work. He had seemed to have matured over the last year, and it wasn't like one of them could just quite being a Head. It was a huge honor, and it had been a very long time where the two Heads were from the same house. She remembered when her and Severus…she meant _Snape_, used to talk about being Heads, and how it would help them with their futures. She had always taken an interest in politics and law, and he in potions and spell work. '_We'll get there, together_' he used to say. '_We'll be better than Potter and Black ever will be_.'

She shook her head as they arrived at the prefects' compartment. She would not allow herself to think about Snape. He had moved on and found other friends (ones that she despised) and it was her turn to do the same. Because of this thought, she did not yell at James when she looked down and saw that his hand was still wrapped around her wrist.

The prefects meeting, as usual was boring although James tried to liven it up. With Lily's permission, while she was talking he turned fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, Amelia Bones', hair bright pink. Everyone laughed, even Lily, and throughout the long lecture she had to give, he lightened the mood with a quick spell.

After the meeting was finally over and the prefects dispersed, James turned to Lily, beaming.

"What are you so smiley about?" Lily asked, waving her wand to through away a couple pieces of scrap parchment.

"You're being nice to me," he commented , watching her curiously. "Usually we'd be in a row by now."

"Yes," she nodded, turning to face him. "Don't worry, I still think you're an arrogant toe-rag, but there's a war going on." She sighed. "We need to make the school's environment as fun and safe as possible. And if that means working with you, then I'll do it."

"So I'm just a challenge to you, am I?" he demanded, his temper flaring. "I'm just another obstacle that the brilliant Lily Evans has to work around?"

"You know you have been less than helpful to the school, and may I broaden that to the world," Lily snapped, stepping closer into his face.

"Let me tell you this," he spat, shaking with fury. "I know what you think of me, and you know what I think of you. I may have liked you before, but that doesn't mean I'll let you push me around. I can and will be one of the greatest Head Boys Hogwarts has ever seen." And with that James stormed out of the compartment, leaving behind him a very confused and angry Lily.

"It was going so well," Sirius whined as James sat down beside Alice, sighing as he sunk into the seat. "I thought you were really getting somewhere with her."

"I did too mate," James said, rubbing his temples. Alice gave him a somewhat-apologetic look while Mary just rolled her eyes.

A few minutes of silence came before Lily entered the compartment, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, her Head Girl badge pinned proudly to her chest. "The train's going to be arriving soon," she sniffed, not looking at James as she sat beside him. "You lot might want to change."

"Come on mate," Remus said, bumping James with his hand as the rest of the boys left the compartment. James followed, not once looking back at Lily.

"Spill," Mary demanded as Alice grabbed her and Mary's robes of their bags.

"James and I…I don't know," Lily sighed. "It was going good, but then he got a temper and then I got and then he stormed off."

"I thought you guys were going to try to get along," Alice sighed, tightening her robes. "I wish Frank were still at Hogwarts; he'd help us figure him out."

"Yeah, that's the only reason you want him here," Mary laughed sarcastically.

The girls all laughed and started throwing clothes at each other, not at all conscious of the war that was brewing far away from them.


	3. The Last First Night

Severus Snape rolled his eyes as McNair and Rookwood fought over the remaining snacks from the trolley. As usual, Lucius and Snape looked on as the others acted like rogue school boys fighting for candy; when Lestrange was still in school he would resort to jinxing his fellow Death Eaters if they got too close. Snape watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw Lucius and Narcissa hold hands, not being able to not look at the diamond ring on Narcissa's left ring finger. Snape tried not to think about Lily, but whenever he saw the ring, he couldn't help but think of her.

As the train ride continued on, Snape thought of Lily and all the times they had spent together when they were young. He was the first one to tell her she was a witch, she was his first friend, they made their very first potion together, along with many after that…there had been a lot of firsts in their relationship that had all been ripped apart after he had uttered that retched word….Mudblood. And he's tried apologizing for it a thousand times, sleeping outside her common room even. He had deduced that on this train, the last train ride they would ever take to Hogwarts, he would apologize one last time. He would try to convince her to join him in the Dark Lord's ranks, to keep her safe. But when he had finally found her, she had been running down the train hallway, holding hands with _Potter_.

"Thinking of Potter?" Bellatrix Black sneered, the dark make-up around her eyes and black curls making her look insane (which she was).

"How could you tell?" Snape responded in a monotone, unclenching his fist to reveal a completely smashed chocolate frog.

"Lucky guess," she chuckled, moving closer. Snape leaned away warily. "I saw him and that Mudblood holding hands on the train earlier."

"So?" Snape snapped, glaring over at the woman who was taunting him.

"That doesn't haunt you?" she giggled maliciously.

"That Potter always ends up with whatever he wants? Yes," he said calmly, avoiding the question that she was sure to be getting at.

"So you don't feel anything but hate for Potter that he's dating your ex-best friend? Maybe even beyond that. Potter holds her hand, hugs her kisses her, does…other things to her," she smirked.

"Why would I care?" he whispered darkly, trying not to hex Bellatrix with every curse he knew.

"Because you love her," she taunted, her smile manic.

"Ha," he snorted. "Like I would love a Mudblood like her."

"Don't lie to me Snape," she hissed. "I see the way you look at her, it's the same as Potter. You better watch yourself, or something's going to happen to her that you're not going to like."

"Shut up," Snape hissed vehemently.

"Al right," Bellatrix grinned, standing up. "But you should know by now that nothing good comes from loving a Mudblood. Especially when someone like me knows about it."

Lily sat down reluctantly next to James, who was obviously sitting next to the other Mauderers. Alice and Mary sat down next to them as well, although Mary sat as far from Sirius as possible. James kept looking anxiously at Lily, hoping she wasn't still mad at him; Lily however, had on a perfect poker face.

"Welcome back!" Dumbledore beamed as the Sorting was finished. "I hope you all enjoyed your summers, as well as are eager for a new school year to begin." Sirius groaned and Lily sent him an annoyed look. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that Dungbombs are not to be used anywhere within the school grounds, and those who choose to do so will be punished. I would also like to point for everyone, not just the first years, that the Forbidden Forest is called 'Forbidden' for a reason. Lastly, the tree on the front lawn called the Whomping Willow-." All the Maurderers stiffened, none more so than Remus. "-is now fully grown, and will cause great damage if approached incautiously. Now that I have said this, dig in!"

Immediately, the entire Gryffindor table was filled with all sorts of appetizers, foods and deserts. Starving, Lily started filling her plate only to notice that Sirius, James and Peter were already stuffing their faces full of food.

"Honestly, do you ever breathe while you eat?" Lily chuckled as James glanced up at her, a bit of chicken falling out of his mouth.

"Coursebebo," Sirius muttered unintelligibly, moaning as he shoved more food in his already overflowing mouth. James however straightened up, swallowed, and attempted to get the food off the side of his face.

Rolling her eyes at the Head Boy, Lily grabbed a napkin and wiped off some sauce on his cheek. She blushed as James turned to look at her with surprise and awe, and self-consciously went back to eating her meal.

Little did they know that Severus Snape chose that exact moment to turn around and look at the new Head students. He began shaking in fury as stupid Potter grinned over at Lily while she wiped sauce of the git's face, causing her to blush. Excusing himself from the table where the rest of his fellow Death Eaters were sitting, he stormed out of the Great Hall, not noticing the two members of the Black family watching him.

After dinner, Lily and James said good-bye to their friends and followed McGonagall to their shared Heads dorms. Making their way to the fifth floor, the young professor stopped in front of a suit of armor that was randomly placed in the hallway.

"Cherry blossoms," McGonagall said clearly, the suit of armor stepping back to reveal a door. "This way," she said, ushering them into the room. James and Lily glanced around, surprised at how similar it was to their old common room. It was a little bit smaller, but there were the same colors and furniture, along with two short staircases on the left and right for Lily and James. "Now, I hope you find it comfortable. Lily, your room is to the left, James is on the right and you two will be sharing a bathroom. If you need anything, the house elves will be around to attend to you. Any questions?" Without waiting for an answer, she marched out of the room, the door closing behind her.

"Does she scare you or is that just me?" James grinned, glancing around and plopping down on the sofa.

"Potter," Lily sighed, moving his feet so she could sit down next to him. His face turned serious as he sat up. "I mean James. We have to get along this year. House unity and cooperation is more important than ever, with Voldemort getting more powerful…" she trailed off. "We can't risk us messing up."

"And by us you mean me," he stated. She bit her lip. "Lily, I care about this cause more than anyone. My parents are aurors; I want to do as much as I can to help them until I can join them and if that means being the best damn Head Boy this school has ever had, then that's exactly what I'll do." He smirked. "Besides, I usually get what I want."

Lily rolled her eyes (something that she did often around James) but the corners of her lips twitched up. Standing up, she stretched and then waved to James. "You _always _get what you want. 'Night." And with that, she headed up the left staircase.

"Not always," James whispered, gazing longingly up Lily's staircase before turning his attention to the fireplace where a small flame danced before him.

"James. _James_!"

James jolted awake, groaning as he noticed how sore his back was from falling asleep on the couch. A quick glance at his watch told him it was two I the morning. Fishing out the two-way mirror him and Sirius each had, he gazed into it and saw Sirius's reflection.

"What?" James growled, annoyed. He had been having a perfectly good dream about Evans when Sirius's call interrupted.

"Big news," Sirius said excitedly, his face animated. "Snape's in love with Evans!"

"How do you know?" James demanded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I watched him when she wiped the crap from your face and you gave her that sick sweet look and she smiled at you. He was _pissed._"

James's head was spinning. Snape liked Lily..._his_ Lily? Oh no, he could not have that grease ball getting near her again, it was bad enough when they were younger and James had to watch them sit around and study together. He guessed it made sense though, why Snape had hung out with her for so long after he had found his little Death Eater gang, but still…it was weird to wrap his mind around.

"You got some competition Prongs," Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah right," James laughed. "Thanks Padfoot, see ya in a couple hours."

"Sorry about the whole early-in-the-morning thing," Sirius barked happily, not sounding at all sincere.

"Whatever Padfoot. 'Night."

And with that they hung up, leaving James to crawl up to his new gold and red king canopy bed to dream about Lily again.


	4. The Fight

James woke up due to the loud pounding on his new door.

"Go away!" he called to the person, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the sound.

"James Potter get your lazy arse out of bed this instant!" he heard Lily shout from the other side. Rolling over, he jumped out of bed after looking at the time- seven fifty. "James?" Lily asked, opening the door only to see a shirtless James. "Oh," she blushed, trying not to look at his toned chest and large biceps. "Sorry, but classes start in ten minutes."

"Shoot," he muttered to himself, running into the bathroom just long enough to throw his trousers on and his white uniform shirt. Dashing out, he accepted his books and tie from Lily, smiling gratefully at her as she handed him a piece of toast. "Thanks," he said, racing through the common room with her and out into the hallway.

"Anytime," she replied as they ran through the hallways. They ran into McGonagall's room just as the beginning bell rang. Sending her apologetic glances, they both sat down next to each other in the back of the classroom, receiving strange looks from their Gryffindor and Hufflepuff classmates.

"Well then," McGonagall said, sending a stern gaze at her two Head students before continuing. "Today we will be working on reviewing, since it is the first day, so if you will please stand up and with your table partner, take turns turning your table into a donkey and then back please."

Lily groaned as James stood up; she was horrible at Transfiguration and of course she had to be paired with James, he outshone everyone in the class. James, being the gentleman, let her go first but the best she could manage was give the table brown fur.

"Ugh!" she screamed, frustrated as she watched Sirius and Remus do it perfectly over to their left. "It's useless, I'm horrible at this!"

"No you're not," James said patiently, grabbing her wrist as she flung her wand around. "Don't, you just have to relax. Now, ease up the hold on your wand so you're not strangling it. There," he said, fixing her hand position on her wand. "Now, say the spell but this time say it more confidently, as well as move your arm stronger."

Sighing, she did as he said. "Meslimato," she murmured, and sure enough there was a donkey standing right in front of her. "I did it!" she squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around James's neck before again turning to look at her accomplishment in awe. "Thanks James!"

James, who was, after the hug on cloud nine, just beamed down at the red head and said dreamily what she had said earlier that morning, "Anytime."

James, Lily, Remus and Alice all had the same schedules, and Mary, Sirius and Peter only had a few differences. After Transfiguration, everyone headed off to Charms, then Herbology and then Potions.

"Last class today we have with each other Prongs," Sirius whined as the group of seven made their way to the dungeon for Potions with the Slytherins. "And of course it has to be this one."

"Potions isn't that bad," Lily said defensively, coming out of her conversation with Mary to glare at Sirius.

"Just because you're so brilliant at it Lils," James said loudly, noticing that Snape was right behind them and could hear every word. Just for good measure, he threw his arm around her shoulder which she soon shrug off but with a good-natured laugh.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn said as soon as the bell rang. "Today I'm going to see what you remember by testing you with Veritiserium. Now for today I'm going to pair you up with partners close to your level of capability but this is not permanent. So up front I want Sirius and McNair-." They both glared at each other. "-Mary and James-." They sighed in relief. And so the list went on until they got to the last pair. James's heart sank as he realized who was left. "And finally, Severus and Lily." James saw Lily's face grow pale and he wanted nothing more to go and strangle the smug look that was on Snape's face as the class all made their way to their places.

"Shall we get started?" Lily asked nervously, her hands shaking as she began leafing through the recipe even though she already knew it by heart.

"Why do you sound like you're afraid of me?" Snape said quietly so Bellatrix, who was working in front of them, wouldn't overhear.

"I just want to get this potion done," Lily sighed, not ever looking him in the eye.

Exhaling sharply through his nose, Snape went about helping her, accidently bumping into her from time to time. With both of them being so skilled at Potions, it didn't take them long to complete it.

"Very good," Slughorn said, admiring their clear potion as the rest of the class filed behind him to compare their potions with the top two students'. "Take ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor each. And Lily," he said, turning away from Snape. "I'm having one of my old Slug Club parties soon, so look for my owl," he winked.

"I'll look forward to it," Lily grinned charmingly. Slughorn beamed down at his favorite pupil before continuing on.

"I can't take it any more Mary," James said anxiously.

"Don't do anything stupid, James," Mary warned as James picked up his packet of Dragonroot seeds. "You and lily are on good terms right now, I don't want you to ruin it."

"I won't," he assured her before holding his head up and strutting over to where Snape and Lily now awkwardly stood. "Hi Lily," he said rather loudly. "Can you show me how to properly cut these? I can never do it right."

Much to James's delight (and Snape's dismay by the look on his face), Lily nodded and placed her hand over James's, showing him the correct movement. Finally, Snape decided to say something.

"So he's so smart on the Quidditch pitch but has to have a girl help him with a simple review potion," Snape sneered loudly behind James's back to Lucius and Avery. He saw Potter stiffen. "Typical Potter, all of them are the same. Especially his father."

"Want to say that to my face?" James growled, spinning around to glare at Snape. Lily looked at him warily.

"James," she warned, but he just waved her off.

"You can say anything to your friends but can't say it in front of me," James taunted, getting in Snape's face. "What do you have against me, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Snape sneered sarcastically. "Years of taunting and pranks, near-death experiences, your fat head-."

"That I'm after the girl you like?" James interrupted. He knew he had struck something by the look of horror and rage on Snape's face. "Did you honestly think no one would find out?" At that point almost the entire class had gathered around the two boys, with Lily trying to stand between them.

"What does he mean, Severus?" Avery said, glancing curiously with his dark eyes at James.

"He's lying," Snape hissed, glaring at James with hatred.

"Sure I am," James said sarcastically. "Just like she did," he said, pointing at Lily, "When she said she'd chose you over me any day. Guess that switched around, didn't it?"

Before anyone could do anything, Snape was on top of James, punching and kicking him with every fiber in his being. James, being bigger and stronger, soon had him pinned down with the help of Sirius, but was outnumbered by Snape's cronies.

"Stop!" Lily screamed, trying to pull people off the pile. "JAMES STOP! You're going to get hurt!"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze as McGonagall walked into the room, glaring at the students in the middle of the fight. "All of you. My office," she spat. "NOW! You too Lupin, Evans." Mary and Alice gave Lily a startled look before Lily followed the rest of the ones in trouble out of the room.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you," McGonagall said, glaring down at Remus, Lily and James. After talking to the other participants of the fight and issuing them detention, it was the three in front of her she was most disappointed of. "You three are supposed to be role models for the students here, and it's the _first day back_. James, couldn't you reframe from fighting for the sake of being Head Boy?" she demanded. He hung his head. She turned to the other two. "You two are the two most responsible kids I know. And what did you do to break up the fight? Hardly nothing."

She noticed how Lily was shaking, probably from fear of getting in trouble. She admired the girl for her loyalty, though she did have mistakes, and decided to go easy on her. "Potter," she said. "A month's worth of detentions. Lupin, Evans, a warning. Now all three of you should head off, but make sure you collect your missing work. It's almost bedtime."

Nodding, the three made their way up to their rooms in silence, Remus and James occasionally saying something casual.

"I'll see you later," Remus said tiredly, leaving James and Lily at their new room.

Before James could even look at Lily she was already in the common room, heading up to her bedroom. "Lily!" he called as she reached her staircase. She turned to glare at him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, crossing her arms as he walked towards her.

"I'm glad you didn't get in trouble," he said, grinning at her and not at all sure why she was upset.

She sighed, frustrated. "Why?" she glared. "Why did you have to get in a fight with _Snape_ on the first day back? I thought you had _matured_. I thought you were finally showing that you'll be of use to the world, but I guess I was wrong."

"He insulted me and my family," he countered, getting angry. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Ignore him!" she choked, tears building in her eyes. "Do you think I like it when they all call me 'Mudblood'?" James winced at the word. "I don't, but I deal with it, because I know that I'm better than them. Something that you can't say."

And with that she slammed her door, leaving James feeling tired and ashamed.


	5. Hogsmead with the Boys

It's the first Hogsmead trip this weekend!" Mary exclaimed excitedly as the three girls made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the last week of September, and Lily and James hadn't made up for their fight the first night, and everyone else was eager to get them to.

"Has James asked you to go with him yet?" Alice asked nonchalantly, watching Lily's face fall just a little. Lily shook her head, her expression returning to her usual stubborn one when they talked about James.

"No, and I don't think he's planning to," she snapped, entering the Gryffindor table and glaring in disgust at the Maurderers, who were sitting in the middle.

"Sorry I brought it up," Alice said defensively as she took a seat beside Lily. "But guess what? Frank's meeting me at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Congratulations," Mary smiled, and Lily nodded, her previous mood forgotten. She knew how hard it was for Alice only being able to talk to Frank through letters, and was happy that she finally got to see him in person after three weeks of being apart; even if they got annoyingly sweet to each other.

"Great," Lily said. "We can all hang out!"

Alice and Mary looked guiltily down at the table. "Actually, Lily," Mary said hesitantly. "I…I have a date."

"Oh," Lily said, blushing and looking down at her plate as well. Of course, it was seventh year; her two friends were more than welcome to have dates.

"But you can hang out with us," Mary said hurriedly as Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"No, it's fine," Lily said, shaking her head. She wasn't about to ruin her friends' dates. "I'll just stay here, I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Well, how about you think about it," Alice said, finishing her toast and standing up. "But our offer still stands."

"Alright," Lily sighed, trying to fake a smile as the girls exited the Great Hall, not noticing the Quidditch playing black-haired boy staring after them.

It was Saturday morning, and Lily sighed as she watched her friends get ready for their day in Hogsmead. Even after much pleading from the other two girls, Lily decided just to stay and do her work.

"I don't want you just sitting around here alone," Alice whined as she put on her finishing touches of her make-up.

"I won't," Lily assured her. "I'll just hang out in my Heads Room; no big deal."

"We still feel like bad friends," Mary frowned as she threw on a jacket.

"Go," Lily laughed. Hugging the others good-bye, she made her way up to the Heads Room, where she was praying James had already left. But of course, she had no such luck because the moment the door opened she could hear Sirius's obnoxious laugh coming from James's room.

"When are you guys leaving?" Lily asked, knocking on James's already-open door. Glaring at Sirius and James, who were lying on the bed, she turned to Remus, who was standing next to the wardrobe. "I have some work to do, and you guys are being loud."

"We'll keep it down," Remus assured her, but that wasn't enough for Sirius.

"Why are you doing work on a _Hogsmead_ weekend?" he demanded, standing up and placing his hands on his hips; Lily had to refrain from laughing at the sight. "Why do work on _any_ weekend?"

"Because then you get it done," she answered in a tone she used with children. "And then you get to have fun _afterwards._"

"Do you hear this Prongs?" Sirius demanded, looking over at his best friend who was ogling at Lily (as usual). "You're girlfriend-."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"-needs to have fun! You're going to Hogsmead with us. You can copy off of James's work; he already has it all done."

"Wait," Lily snapped, blocking the doorway to the bathroom that led to her room, which was where Sirius was headed. "A, I am not going with you guys. B, since when does James do homework before it's due?"

"Since, and I quote, 'I became Head Boy and have actual and important responsibilities," Sirius said in a mocking tone. James got up and punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on Evans," James said pleadingly. She didn't know why, but her heart dropped a little when he called her by her surname rather than her first name. "Go to Hogsmead with us."

"No, _Potter_," she emphasized. He winced at his surname as well. "I don't want to go at all, much less with you lot."

"Well, looks like you have no choice!" Sirius grinned before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. The kicking and screaming girl over his shoulder didn't seem to faze him much, because he managed to carry her all the way down to the front lawns.

"I cannot believe you did that," the irritated red-head snapped as James tried to stifle his laughs from what his best friend did. "Sirius Black, I am never talking to you again! I look like a mess!"

"You look just fine," James said quietly. Lily turned to look at him curiously, almost running into Sirius, who had stopped outside Honeydukes.

"Alright," he said, turning to face the group of four behind him. "Peter, before you wet yourself go find your date. Lord only knows how many you'll have." Nodding, Peter raced off in the direction of the new tea store a block away. "Now, Remus and Evans will probably want to look at boring stuff like books and quills, so we'll try to avoid going past those stores." Lily aimed a kick at him, but he just continued. "Me and Prongs, Prongs and I, whatever, are going to all the fun stores, so that's where we shall start!" he declared, opening the door to the store and strutting in.

"He thinks he's the king, doesn't he?" Lily whispered to James; he laughed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah, he _siriu_sly does."

Lily bumped him on the shoulder and shook her head at his stupid pun before following Sirius into the store, James close behind her.

"Sirius, how much did that _cost_?" Lily gasped as Sirius and James exited the store; Lily and Remus had been done ten minutes ago.

"Not more than I had," Sirius chuckled, looking fondly down at the five bags he and James had collected full of candy. "I need to set this down," he said, leading the group towards the Three Broomsticks; as Lily's hand accidently brushed against James's, he grinned at her, for some reason unknown to her making her blush.

Upon entering the pub, the group received odd looks (in some girls' cases, glares) at seeing Lily Evans, the main Anti- Maurderer, sitting down with three of them. James was pleased to find that Lily had sat down next to him instead of Remus, making him sit up a little straighter.

"What can I get you lot today?" the young waitress, Madame Rosmerta asked. "Well you're not Peter," she said, grinning down at Lily. "James, is this the girl you've been gushing on about for the past-."

"Hi Rosie!" James boomed loudly, not meeting Lily's eye. "Four butterbeers please."

"Why don't you add four Firewhiskeys to that as well," Sirius said casually, ignoring the look Rosmerta gave him.

"Four butterbeers coming right up," she nodded, walking back to the bar.

"Do I smell like roses?" Sirius asked suddenly, sniffing his shirt.

"I don't think so," Remus said, edging away from Sirius as he tried to make him smell his shirt.

"I do!" Sirius said, smirking. "Evans, smell Prongs and make sure he doesn't smell like roses either."

"That's enough, Padfoot," James said, but Lily had already leaned in and smelled him.

"Hm," she couldn't help but grin. "You don't smell like roses, but you smell…nice."

"He's only tried about fifty kinds of cologne to try to get you to notice," Sirius said, rolling his eyes as Rosmerta came back with their drinks. "Thanks Rosie," he said, staring at her bum as she walked away.

"You're such a pervert," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Sirius just grinned. "No, I'm just a teenage boy."

So far, Lily hadn't seen her friends and she didn't really mind it. Surprisingly, she was having a lot of fun with the Maurderer's, especially when she used her power over James (she felt really bad about it) to enter Madam Puddifoot's tea place, all of them running out in fright.

"You should have seen your faces!" Lily squealed as the group started heading to the edge of Hogsmead in the direction of Hogwarts, everybody's bags filled with things from Zonkos, Honeydukes and other stores.

"Not every day you get pranked by Evans," Sirius nodded appreciatively. Then he noticed how close James and Lily were walking and decided to grab Remus and speed up. "Come on," he whispered, nodding back at their two friends.

"Why are they in such a hurry?" Lily asked as Remus and Sirius started speed-walking towards the castle.

"No idea," James lied nervously, giving in and rumpling his hair. Lily saw it and grinned.

"I had a surprisingly nice time today," she said, looking James in the eye when saying this.

"Honestly?" he asked, thinking it too good to be true. She laughed and nodded. "Well, maybe you'll want to do it again sometime, but maybe with only one of us."

"Sirius is growing on me," she joked. He bumped her in the arm with his elbow, only appreciating the joke because it was hers. "Perhaps," she said seriously as they entered the entrance door. Opening it for her, James was almost 100% sure all of Hogsmead could hear his heart pounding.

"Maybe next Hogsmead weekend," he said, his confidence boosting with every step they took towards their room.

"Maybe," she smirked, laughing as he frowned. "Sorry, but no definite answer."

"Hey, 'perhaps' and 'maybe' are the best answers I've ever gotten from you," he smiled, feeling daring and grabbing her hand. But as soon as he did this, she stopped. He could feel her entire body tense up.

"I'm sorry Lily, I won't do it again I promise," James pleaded. She just shook her head, glaring past him. Spinning around, he saw Snape leaning against the wall a couple yards in front of them.


	6. Reminiscing

"What do you want?" James demanded, standing in front of Lily protectively.

"I want to talk to her," he murmured, his gaze not leaving Lily. "Privately."

"No," James snapped, grabbing her arm and starting towards the stairs to their floor.

"I think she can answer for herself," Snape growled, raising his wand. James immediately did the same.

"I don't think so," Lily said sternly, stepping between the two boys. "Please, no more fighting."

"Tell that to your boyfriend," Snape sneered.

"He's not my-."

"You raised your wand first!"

"Stop it!" Lily yelled as they advanced towards each other, Snape now only a few feet from them. "You're acting like you did in third year! Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now leave!"

"If this were third year you wouldn't be talking to him," Snape growled, pointing in James's direction. "Remember? All the names you called him, what he did to me, to _us_. Or does that matter anymore?"

Lily couldn't help but glance warily in James's direction. She knew that Snape was trying to get to her, but he had a point. James had been horrible to them; playing practical jokes, asking her out as what she thought to be a joke every two seconds then turning around to flirt with a different girl. But it was like this year he was a whole new James, and Lily kind of liked him.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said, shaking her head after receiving a worried glance from James. "He's matured Severus, and it's about time you did the same."And with that she marched up the fifth floor stairs, James in pursuit.

"Lily," he said, grabbing her arm, trying to get her to look at him.

"James, I- I need to think." He walked silently by her side until they reached their room; not saying a word until she was opening her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Lily."

Alarmed, she looked at him with her piercing emerald eyes. "For what?"

"For everything I've ever done to you. And Snape."

It was the first time ever that James was the one that walked away, leaving Lily to gaze after him before entering her bedroom.

"_Come on Lily, let's go to the lake!" _

_ The thirteen year-old Lily giggled as she ran after Severus, who was racing her down to the dock. The two friends spent a lot of time down by the water, especially since it was towards the end of the school year and the weather got really hot. _

_ "Beat you!" Lily squealed as she sat down on the dock just before Severus did; she always had been quicker than him. _

_ "Barely," he laughed, reaching over and tickling her. She let out more shrieks of laughter. _

_ "Want to jump in like them?" she asked, nodding over to some fifth year Hufflepuffs who were taking turns pushing each other into the water. _

_ Snape bit his lip before answering. "Not particularly."_

_ "Alright," Lily frowned; Snape's heart sank. He hated when his distaste for socializing stopped her from having fun. He was pleased when her frown was replaced with a smile. "How about we play 'Never Have I Ever'?" she asked excitedly. "Each time you have, then you have to scoot down deeper in the water, and we'll go until someone's all the way in."_

_ "Sounds good," Snape laughed. Neither of them noticed the two black haired boys who were lurking in a nearby shrub, listening to their every word. _

_ "Never have I ever gotten less than an Acceptable on a homework assignment or test." Snape shyly scooted towards the water, allowing his feet to dangle a few more inches into the water._

_ "Never have I ever tried Firewhiskey." He wasn't surprised when neither of them moved. _

_ "Never have I ever kissed a person my age," Lily said, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. Snape stayed where he was, same as Lily. _

_ "Never have I ever thought Potter or Black attractive," he whispered, holding his breath to see what she did. He never got the chance before he heard Black's dreaded voice come up behind him. _

_ "Well I should hope not," Sirius Black sneered, coming up and sitting between the two. Snape heard Potter laugh and twisted around to glare at the boy he loathed most of all, who like always was ruffling his hair and ogling at Lily. _

_ "Except maybe that will explain why Evans wastes her time with you," Potter chipped in as Lily stood up, folding her arms at the boy in front of her. "I heard all girls want gay guy friends. You know, to go shopping with."_

_ "Wouldn't chose Snape as a shopping partner," Black barked. "When was the last time he got new clothes, first year?" Potter roared in laughter, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Lily's face. _

_ "Come on Evans, lighten up," Potter said, ruffling his hair again as the red-head, whom he quite liked, looked him up and down with a look of disgust. _

_ "You heard her Prongs," Black chuckled, standing up as well. "She hasn't even been kissed yet! Don't worry Evans, Prongs here is more than willing!" _

_ "Get away from me you pigs!" Lily shrieked as Potter rolled with laughter, stepping towards her. _

_ "What are you going to do, Evans?" Potter said warily as she drew out her wand. "Hex me?" _

_ "No, but I will!" Snape threatened, following Lily's suit and taking out his wand. _

_ "Oh cool off Snape," Black said. And with that, he pushed Snape into the lake. _

_ "Sev!" Lily screamed, bending down to help the now soaked Severus out of the water. _

_ "Does Evans want to go in too?" Potter said, kneeling down next to her. _

_ "Don't you dare Potter," Lily snapped, her voice shaking with fury. But it was too late. Potter already had her in his arms and after enjoying that fact, threw her in the lake. Before either of them could get out, Sirius and James were already halfway to the castle, howling with laughter. When Lily got out, dripping wet, she could plainly see that Potter had only stopped running to flirt with fourth year Gryffindor Dorcas Meadows. _

Awakening the next morning, Lily sighed before realizing it was Sunday. She had no homework to do since she had checked last night and it was 'magically' done for her. She wasn't in a very good mood after reminiscing about her earlier memories of Hogwarts, so she took a long hot shower before joining Mary and Alice at the Gryffindor table.

"What did you do yesterday?" Alice asked as she and Mary finished telling her about their dates.

"I hung out with the Mauderers at Hogsmead," Lily shrugged, like it was no big deal. She looked up, surprised when Mary dropped her fork.

"You hung out with the _Maurderers_?" Alice hissed.

"Yes," Lily nodded, as if her friends were slow. "You know, James, Sirius and Remus. Peter couldn't go because he had a da-."

"Since when do you call them by their first names?" Mary all but shouted, glaring at her best friend. Lily glanced around shyly as people began to stare. "I thought we all agreed that they're good for nothing people that their only interests are getting in girls' pants?"

"All I know," Lily said sternly, getting a little frustrated at her uncooperative friend. "Is that I have to work with James for the rest of the year, and I want it to be a good one. And if that means accepting him, then that's what I'm going to do. Besides, he's changed for the better and I don't even dread his presence anymore and I might actually like it."

Mary and Alice just continued to stare at their best friend as she began to butter her toast.

"So where is Potter now?" Alice asked hesitantly, trying to change the subject.

"James is at Quidditch practice right now," Lily answered. "By the way Mary, do you have Quidditch Through the Ages still?"

Dumbfounded, Mary nodded as Alice gaped at Lily. Never did anyone think would Lily Evans call James Potter 'James' and right after that ask to borrow a book about Quidditch.


	7. I Saw You Shirtless And I Liked It

_Author's Note_: Hey, sorry for the delay with this chapter! I was on vacation to Florida and my laptop wasn't working right but I did visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! It was amazing and exactly like the movie and books, and I was so pleased with it! Anyways, this was a shorter chapter because I wanted to at least get something up to you guys, so here you go! I'm excited for the next chapter, so don't lose faith on me! Thank you for reading

Lily was sitting, curled up in the Heads Room armchair reading Quidditch Through The Ages when James walked in from practice. Because it had randomly started raining outside, he was covered in rain, sweat and mud and possibly Rachel Abbott's blood- she had an ugly accident with a bludger but she was going to be fine. It had been only his second practice as captain, and he was annoyed and frustrated. Rachel was one of his Chasers, along with Hayden Johnson and Mary. Sirius and William Peakes were the Beaters, Mitch Wood was the Keeper and James was the Seeker. At first he was very confident with his team, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey James," Lily grinned, glancing up from her book. He barely spared her a nod before he dashed up his stairs to his room. Although she didn't know why, Lily's stomach dropped a little, and wasn't as perky as she was before when she turned back to her book.

After abnormally blowing off Lily, James darted straight towards the bathroom, only pausing to throw his broom and shoes on the floor. He felt bad about not replying, but he was in a foul mood and knew he would most likely end up in a row with her. They were finally friends and he didn't want to ruin it, so he let his mind go blank as he sunk into the tub filled with warm water, trying to ignore the stinging pain of his frozen and tense muscles as well as the thoughts of a certain red-head that seemed to be permanently edged in his mind.

Lily didn't want to disturb James in his shower because after Sirius had barged in their room, glared at Lily while screaming about their horrible practice, she guessed that James wasn't in the best mood either. But she had to go to the bathroom, and she didn't want to walk across the castle looking for a bathroom. So the moment she heard James's bedroom door open, she raced into the bathroom and ran straight into James.

"Sorry-," she blurted, but all other words were lost in her throat. Because James was wearing a rather short towel around his waist and nothing else. Lily had never guessed that Quidditch would have made someone so toned and muscular. His biceps were to die for, and his chest was indescribably toned. He had a nice six-pack and was rather tanned, she assumed, from spending all summer outdoors. She imagined herself running her hands up and down his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her waist…she didn't notice she was standing there gaping at him until he awkwardly said her name.

"Lily," he nodded, blushing. Although he was very pleased with her reaction, he was still embarrassed about the situation.

"S-sorry," Lily said again, turning redder than James. "Um, I just had to use the bathroom, and, um, I thought you were out-."

"I'll…I'll just leave then," James said, both of them staring at the ground as he left. As he closed the door, he failed to notice the one last glance Lily gave his bare back.

"You walked _in on him_?" Alice gasped as the three girls made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yes," Lily blushed; she barely talked to James all day because of it.

"Did you like the view?" Mary asked, giggling as they sat down. She noticed Snape over at the Slytherin table looking their way; she gave him a dirty look before turning back to Lily and Alice.

"Kinda," Lily said sheepishly, not going into more detail because the subject of their conversation, along with his best friend, took the seat next to them.

"Hello Mary," Sirius purred, looking smugly over at Lily. "Nice _chest_."

"You told them?" Lily glared, turning towards the blushing James.

"I swear I didn't!" James said, his eyes big and pleading. He had steered clear of her all day to make sure they wouldn't start arguing because of what happened, and he had been right. "We heard you describing what happened on the way down to the hall. You're not the quietest whisperer," he said quickly, trying to calm her down.

Lily and James didn't say anything more; they just sat side-by-side and ate their dinner. After they finished, they didn't even wait for their friends, who were worried about their friends' strange behavior; they just went straight up to their rooms.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened today Lils," he said as the two entered their common room.

"Why didn't you talk to me all day?" Lily demanded, ignoring what he had said. "Especially after that incident."

James could hear the edge in her voice that signaled a fight, so he tried reasoning with her. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I didn't think it was a big deal since you've seen me shirtless before, but I didn't know how you would take it."

"Well I was fine," Lily said, looking him in the eye when she said this.

"More than fine from what I heard you say to Mary," he said, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction. She would have normally reprimanded him for that comment, but she just laughed and gave him a light shove on the chest.

"You wish," she giggled, blushing nonetheless.

"Yes I do," he said, his tone a bit more serious.

She stopped laughing and just stood there in front of him, not wanting to look up at his face. She was afraid of where this was going, and wasn't so sure of what she would do or say. But instead of asking her out, he kissed her on the top of her head, said good-night and walked upstairs. Again, she stared after him before retiring to her own room.


	8. Snape's Farewell

Today was the first Gryffindor Quidditch match, and it seemed like the entire school was buzzing with excitement. After a hard week of classes and homework, everyone was looking forward to the match of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, who were said to be two evenly matched teams.

"Come on James, you have to eat more," Lily encouraged as James shyly ate a piece of buttered toast.

"I'm nervous," he admitted after a few adoring fans wished him good luck, quickly departing after the look Lily gave them.

"You'll do fine Prongs," Sirius responded, picking up Lily's hand and glancing at her watch. She quickly snatched it away. "Speaking of, we better head down to the pitch. It's almost time to get ready."

"Okay," James said, quickly glancing over the hall to make sure none of his team members were still there. Then he looked down at Lily with an adoring expression, making her blush. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," she said quickly, giving him a smile before he walked out of the Great Hall, noticing how many times he glanced back at her before he disappeared through the crowd.

"Are you coming with us Lils?" Alice asked as she walked past. The girls hadn't been hanging out as much as they used to due to the amount of time Lily has been spending with James and Head duties. Alice had been hoping they could hang out at the match, because even though she was happy for her friend (even though Lily and James weren't dating. Yet) she missed Lily and Mary (too bad she was playing) a lot. She got rather lonely sometimes without them and Frank.

"Of course," Lily nodded, pulling on her Gryffindor scarf as the girls made their way out towards the pitch. It was October, so the weather was beginning to get colder. Alice knew it was only a matter of time before Lily was wearing a Quidditch warm up jacket that said Potter on the back.

The girls ended up finding good seats right next to Remus and Peter, who were sporting Gryffindor colors. Mary stood out with her Ravenclaw jacket, but it appeared she couldn't care less as she waved at Jake, who just appeared on the field.

"And for the Gryffindor team," the announcer, sixth year Mike Jordan said enthusiastically. "Chasers Rachel Abbott, Hayden Johnson and Mary McDonald. Too bad Mary's gonna play against her boyfriend, Jake Mathews, on the Ravenclaw team today," Mike said, not sounding sad at all. "Don't worry, it's only a matter of time before she realizes that I'm worth about ten Ravenclaw Quidditch players-."

"Jordan!" McGonagall growled, trying to grab the microphone from him.

"Kidding Minnie," Mike barked. Lily couldn't help but laugh; Mike was friends with the Maurderers, and therefore picked up on their nickname for her. "There are the Beaters, Sirius Black and William Peakes soon followed by Keeper Mitch Wood. Finally, here comes the Seeker and Captain, James Potter!"

The stands went wild as the seven figures dressed in red and gold flew around the pitch. Lily tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as James flew towards her and the others, waving and then speeding off to shake hands with the Ravenclaw captain.

"Did you just give him a flirty smile?" Alice laughed, raising her eyebrow at her best friend. Remus poked Lily's cheek fondly as her face grew red.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Prongs you like him, will we Wormtail?" Remus chuckled as the plump boy next to him watched Lily curiously.

"I don't like him!" Lily growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"We'll see," Remus smirked, turning towards the game that just started. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily sigh.

"And off they go," Jordan said, beginning his commentating. Abbott has the Quaffle, there she goes, hands it off to Johnson, Johnson dives around Mathews, passes it to McDonald who passes it back to Johnson. Johnson shoots but is kept from scoring by Peters. Now there Mathews goes, doing a nice give-and-go to McBethe, heading towards the goal post…nice save Wood!"

And so the game went, but Lily had no clue what the score was until she looked at the board. She was too absorbed in watching James as he circled around the pitch, steering clear of the Bludgers as well as barking orders at his players. She couldn't help but think how cute he was up there, his hair all windblown…no, she wasn't allowed to think of James in that way. He was 'Potter', the one that she had despised since day one. She couldn't…have a crush on him, could she?

"James's seen the Snitch!" Remus said excitedly, pointing towards two figures streaking across the field, one in a Gryffindor uniform and the other in a Ravenclaw. James was about two feet ahead of Davis, but Davis was gaining on him. Soon, they were neck-in-neck. The golden Snitch was flying right in front of them, and Lily screamed aloud when she noticed where it was headed. If James didn't stop right then, he would run right into the bottom of the stands.

"James, STOP!" Lily screamed, gazing at him in panic as he reached out his hand. Davis stopped, giving James a strange look. Just as James was about to hit the stands, his hand closed around the small gold ball, and he pulled the broom up just in time. He held out his hand victoriously as the rest of his team surrounded him, throwing their arms around him and carrying him to the ground. All of a sudden the entire Gryffindor stand was making their way down to the field to congratulate their players.

Just as Lily was about to follow suit, Remus grabbed her and Alice's arm, winking at them. "I think you'll want to congratulate him later, when it's more private."

Lily gazed at the back of Remus's head suspiciously as he led the group down towards the castle.

James was not a happy camper (sorry, had to throw in something dorky). Although he just won a match against one of the toughest teams, he still hadn't seen one sign of Lily. Even though he hoped she would do something along the lines of jumping on him on the field, kissing him passionately and professing her love for him, he thought she would at least say good game. But nope, no sign of her or Remus for that matter and he did not like it. So as the rest of the team headed back to the castle after changing, hoping to not miss the wilder time of the celebration that was being held in the common room, James stayed pouting in the locker room.

"Come on mate, I think you're overreacting," Sirius said. "Just come up to the party, she probably got cold and headed up to the castle."

"You're right," James sighed, pulling his jersey over his head and throwing it in his bag. "You head up, I'll be there in a minute."

"You sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James nodded, grinning up at his best friend. "You don't want to keep the ladies waiting."

Sirius chuckled, winking at him before leaving. "You know it." James laughed at his best friend. Sirius could cheer him up with just a simple few words; he didn't know where he'd be without him. Even though Remus and Peter were close friends, they weren't anything like Sirius; they didn't even consider each other friends anymore. They were brothers.

After taking a quick shower and packing up all his gear he finally started towards the castle. As he began walking, he noticed how dark it was and soon the feeling that someone was watching him settled in. He casually glanced over his shoulder a few times, and each time he got more suspicious. Slightly increasing the speed of his walk, he was just a few steps away from the walkway to the gates before he saw a figure jump out at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" the figure shouted just as James whipped out his wand. But James was no longer scared (though he'd never admit he ever was). He knew that voice.

"What are you doing out here Snape," James sneered as Snape's face came into the dim light of the moon. "Thought you preferred the dungeons; a lot more cold and slimy down there, just like you."

"You flatter me Potter," Snape chuckled darkly, raising his wand. "But unfortunately, I won't be in Hogwarts dungeons ever again."

"Why is that?" James said, but knowing what he was going to say next.

"I'll be with the Dark Lord," Snape shrugged, slowly circling James. "He gave a bunch of us a special mission to do in few days, and requested our presence beforehand."

"You must feel so honored," James spat sarcastically.

"You won't be using that tone with me ever again Potter," Snape said threateningly, raising his wand higher, James's in his other hand.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," James snapped, his anger flaring. How dare Snape threaten him? "And a week's worth detention. Now get out of here!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

It felt like a hundred knives cut through his flesh. James sunk to the ground, crying out in pain. Unwanted tears welled up in his eyes as he glared up at the boy in front of him.

"Too bad Lily will never get the chance to love you," Snape hissed as James grabbed at his wounds. "I know how you wish that would happen."

"It still will," James managed to gasp, his head growing heavier. He had to repeat to himself over and over again not to pass out.

"Trust the person that she's shared everything with," Snape said, his voice a bare whisper. "Besides, it's not like you're going to live that long anyways."

Knowing that he had no means of defending himself, James did the one thing most teenage boys would do. "You bastard! You're just jealous! When your away I'm going to make love to her so hard…touch her, feel her up! Yeah, you don't like that! You're still in love with her!"

"If you touch her-!"

"What if _she_ touches me-."

"_Crucio_!"

James became confused when he heard someone else scream along with him.


	9. Different Paths

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review, because I want to know what you do and don't like about my story. Also, please tell me if I'm missing some element in the story that you think should be included ;)

Lily was sitting on the common room couch, wondering where James was. Sirius had come up a few minutes earlier and had told her he would be up soon. Lily wasn't sure if she even wanted to see him, but Lily did know that she needed to straighten out her feelings for James before they got too out of hand. But she wasn't planning on waiting for him forever, and if he didn't come up soon she would just forget all about talking to him. So fifteen minutes later she sighed heavily and made her way through the packed common room, weaving through the crowd towards the portrait hole.

"It's so _loud_ in there," the Fat Lady complained as Lily began the walk to the Heads Dorms.

"Yeah," Lily nodded absent-mindedly.

At last, she arrived at the Heads Dorms. She was surprised, however, when the doors opened and James's 'Quidditch Corner' she called it, was unoccupied. Where could he be if his Quidditch stuff wasn't in their room? Just to make sure, she knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. Running over to the window, she gazed out into the darkness, just happening to look down when she saw a flash of red light.

"James," she whispered and before she knew what she was doing, she was already out of the room and running down the hallway. She had never run this fast in her life, and it seemed like only a matter of seconds before she was standing in front of the entrance doors. Throwing one open, she bolted outside, looking ahead. She could hear the two boys arguing, and she unfortunately knew both voices all too well. She slowed, thinking it was just another Potter-Snape fight. But when she heard that terrible curse come from her ex-best friend's mouth, she knew it was way beyond that.

"_Crucio_!"

"Ah!" Lily screamed, stumbling in terror as she saw the boy on the ground writhe under the curse. "James!"

"Lily?" Snape asked in disbelief, looking up to find his Lily staring at him in horror.

"STOP!" she cried, throwing herself to the ground beside James, taking his head in her lap. Snape reluctantly lifted the curse.

"L-Lily," James gasped, clutching his side. That's when she noticed his wounds. "Lily, get o-out of here."

"Why did you do this?" Lily choked, glaring up at the boy standing in the shadows. "How could you?"

"How could_ I_?" Snape demanded, his voice shaking in fury. "No, how could _you_. You used to hate Potter, you told him you'd rather die than go on a date with him."

"What do I have to do with any of this?" she glared while trying to stop James's bleeding. She knew that she couldn't move him herself, and she didn't trust herself with a levitation spell in her panicked state.

"Everything," she heard Snape whisper, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from James. "Lily, please come with me. You'll be safe-."

"How can you be so selfish?" she demanded, her heart skipping a beat when James opened his eyes. "Stay with me now, keep looking at me," she murmured to the man in her arms, smiling down at him tenderly.

"I've never been able to look away," James whispered back, but his voice was fading.

"Lily, listen-."

"Get away from me Snape."

"I have to tell you-."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" she growled, glaring up at Snape one last time. "I don't care about you anymore; all you do is hurt me and the people I care about. You don't understand: I would rather _die _than be any part of Voldemort's ranks because to me only idiots blinded by insanity would join him."

"You seem to be, since you're helping Potter," Snape said, his stomach dropping. Every word Lily spoke to him was like knives cutting into his heart.

Looking Snape square in the eye, she whispered the words that she never thoughts she would say. "If caring about James Potter means that I'm insane, then I guess I am."

She turned her full attention to James, saying a few spells that would help the bleeding. They began looking better to an extent that she might be able to trust herself to levitate him. While attending to James, she had no fear of the boy watching her, because she vowed to herself that she would never look at him again. This meant that she did not see the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he walked away from his only home and the only girl he had ever loved.

"Where the hell is Prongs?" Sirius demanded, glancing at the clock. The party was still in full swing, and it was unlike James to miss out on it. "Be right back, Carol," he said, nodding at the brunette that had previously been situated on his lap.

"Cathy," she corrected, but he was already halfway up to his dorm.

Upon entering his dorm, he went right to Peter's trunk and dug around in it until he found what he was looking for. Taking out the piece of parchment, he tapped it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As always, the Maurderers Map ;) revealed every person's location in Hogwarts. It didn't take him long to find James's dot, which happened to be right on top of Lily's. Smirking, he was about to go show Remus when he noticed something wrong. If Lily and James really were making out, why would they be outside all the way down not far from the Quidditch pitch? And…why would Severus Snape be walking away from them?

It didn't take long for Sirius to put two and two together, and when he did he bolted down the staircase and out the common room.

"Lily!"

Lily Evans had never been happier to hear Sirius Black's voice in her life. She had tried levitating James, but she was so shaken by his wounds that she couldn't hold her concentration for long, and she was afraid that if she dropped him he would be injured more than he was.

"Sirius!" she sighed in relief as he dropped down next to her. "Sirius, he's hurt…and I d-don't know what to do!" she sobbed. Up until then, she hadn't noticed how much she was crying.

"Talk to me, Prongsie," Sirius muttered, checking over James's wounds. "Who did this?"

"Snape," Lily cried, standing up but not being able to tear her eyes away from the bleeding boy in front of her. "Don't make a deal of it Sirius, he's gone."

Sirius shook his head, trying to hide his anger and pain. He knew what Lily meant by 'gone', and he also had seen a few other names on the map next to Snape.

"Pads," James muttered as Sirius performed a levitation charm. "Reg…he went with them."

"It's going to be okay mate," Sirius sniffed as he led the way to the castle, his friend floating next to him. He assumed Lily was behind him. "Regulus chose his path, and I chose mine."

The last thing James said before he passed out was "I'm glad you did."


	10. A Sirius Talk

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for the positive and helpful reviews I really appreciate it, and please keep it up! I'll take every comment into account and try to fit it in with the story. I'm writing this for you guys!

Leaning up against the wall outside the Infirmary, Lily watched Sirius pace back and forth, her eyes red and puffy. It had been an hour since they had finally gotten James to Madame Pomfry, and she still hadn't come out with any news.

"What's taking so long?" Sirius demanded, frowning. "It wasn't all that bad, he's had worse."

"Sirius," Lily said, trying to reason with him. "He got hit with a few nasty curses, not to mention the Cruciatus Curse." Her voice rose an octave when she said the name. Sighing, she continued. "He's not going to get up and strut right out."

Sirius too sighed and slouched down the wall, next to her. He hesitated for a moment before asking the question he's been wanting to ask all night. "Why are you here?"

Lily looked taken aback, then blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You _hate_ me and James-."

"James and I."

"Whatever." He let out a chuckle before continuing. "You hate us, so why are you still waiting here? It's late at night, and you're covered in James's blood, not to mention you have to sit here with me. You should be pretty pissed right now."

"I don't hate you guys," she whispered, so softly that he could barely hear her. "I never hated you or James."

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. "But you said so a thousand times."

"And James asked me out a thousand times," Lily pointed. "Did he mean it? No, and neither did I."

"Hold on a second," he said, gazing at her incredulously. "You think that every time he asked you out he didn't _mean it_?"

"He didn't mean any of it," Lily said, and Sirius noted that she sounded kind of miserable.

"Lily, please," he huffed, rolling his eyes. James was going to love this. "From the first day he set eyes on you he's been crazy about you. You think he would spend, like, four years asking someone out repeatedly, getting rejected again and again if he didn't like them?"

"He just asks because I say no-."

"He asks because he loves you, and someday you're going to realize you return the feelings," he interrupted, folding his arms over his chest smugly as he took in the sight of the confused looking red-head next to him. "Trust me, you guys are meant to be together."

It took Lily a few moments to come up with a response, but when she did Sirius's heart leapt. "I guess that after all that's happened this year, it wouldn't quite be torture to date James." As an afterthought, she added, "If you tell him that I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius grinned, just as the Infirmary door opened.

"Mate, you've got to get hurt more often," Sirius grinned widely, sitting down at the foot of James's bed. Madame Pomfry had told them that James was awake and fine, just a little shaken. She permitted Sirius and Lily to see him for a few moments, but after one look at the now-well James, Lily blushed and said she'd wait for Sirius in the hallway for him to walk her back. Sirius knew it was because of the little talk they had before, and he couldn't wait to tell James about it (Sirius was very loyal, but the Maurderers trumped everyone).

"Thanks Padfoot," James said sarcastically, wincing a little as he sat up more. "I'll get right on that."

"Who knows, Lily might fall for you sooner," Sirius smirked, watching in satisfaction as his best friend's eyebrows flew up in surprise, then down in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" James demanded.

"Nothing," Sirius replied casually. "She just said that it wouldn't be torture to date you."

To anyone else, this would be somewhat of an insult. But judging by the grin on James Potter's face, that one little statement meant the world to him.

"Really?" he said in a dream-like voice.

"I'm serious," Sirius joked, laughing at his pun. Standing up, he muttered something to James about how he had to 'spend the night with Lily Evans', but James was long gone in his own world with Lily. So Sirius quietly left the room to join Lily in the hall. "Ready?" he asked; she nodded.

The first few minutes of the long walk to the Heads Dorm were awkward (Sirius insisted on staying in James's room because he didn't feel like walking to his own dorm room). Finally, Lily decided to ask Sirius something personal that she might just have in common with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with your brother?" She watched warily as his back stiffened and his face became blank.

"He's a Death Eater," he shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Lily bit her lip in thought. She knew from experience that sharing your family problems, particularly with someone with similar issues, was a good way to solve them. "If it makes you feel better, my sister hates me. She calls me a 'freak'."

He gave her a weird look. "Yeah right. Who could hate you?"

"Apparently Petunia." She heard him snort at the name; she couldn't blame him. "We used to be best friends when we were little. We always played with dolls, and would swing as high as we could on the swings, and jump off." She smiled at the memory. "I was swinging on the swings one day, and when I jumped off I felt like I was flying. That's when Snape first told me I was a witch; he was watching me and knew that only magic could make me fly like that."

"_Snape_ told you were a witch?" Sirius said incredulously. "That's why you were such good friends?"

She nodded, tears starting to prick her eyes. "After he told me I was my letter came. Tuney was so jealous, and she called me names. She even wrote to Dumbledore, asking him if he would let her in. She was so mad, and she blamed it all on me. Ever since then, she's thought of me as nothing less than a freak."

Sirius frowned, thinking over what she had said. There was so much more to Lily than what he had thought, and he couldn't help but share with her his story as well. "My parents I guess aren't considered Death Eaters, but they support You-Know-Who with money and crap like that. Our entire lives, me and my brother-."

"My brother and I."

"Shut up. We were always told that Muggles and Muggleborns were beneath us, and deserved what Voldemort was going to give them. I always knew it was a load of crap, but I had no one else to depend on other than my family. When I met James, he took me in as his own brother. He showed me that I was right to think that all wizards are equal. I can't even describe how much he has helped me." Sirius sighed. "My brother, Regulus, wasn't so lucky. He believed everything my parents told him, and look where he is now. On the run with his stupid Death Eater friends, which happen to be all related to me."  
>Lily knew he wanted to say more, but she also knew that he wasn't quite comfortable with it yet. So when they reached the Head Dorms, she pecked him on the cheek good-night and then said good-bye.<p>

"Hey Lily," Sirius called. Lily, who was on the small staircase leading to her bedroom, turned to look at him curiously. "Me and James-."

"James and I."

"Ha," he grinned. "That feels good saying, doesn't it?"


	11. Gotta Love the Blacks

**Author's Note: **Please please PLEASE review! I want to know if I'm doing okay, and I would like to take this time to mention that I don't own any of these characters except for the boring ones, and the brilliant and amazing JK Rowling owns all the familiar and awesome ones Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait

After James got out of the hospital, things went right back to the way they were. Which was not alright with Sirius. Along with Alice, Mary and Remus (he filled them in on the details), they thought that Lily had finally realized her feelings for James. But Lily's casual behavior around James made them see that to get the two together, they would have to take much larger measures (which Sirius didn't know how much larger they could go; James almost died for goodness sakes).

"Now, today we will be studying the Unforgivable Curses in further depth than we've ever gone before," Professor Woodland said before writing instructions on the board, right under the words Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Friday, and the only thing the kids wanted to do was get out of class. "I understand, even though I have only taught here for a year, that most teachers assign you essays, or make you do partner work during class. However, I will be having you study in a more 'Muggle' like fashion," she continued, before gazing sternly over at the grumbling Slytherins (after the Death Eaters had left, there were only four left in their class). "You will all be split up into small groups, where I will assign you a subject for you to design a project around. This project could be absolutely anything, and it is due next week Friday. If you have any questions to what a project is, please visit me after class.

"Now," she breathed. "Here are the groups: Alice Prewett, James Potter, Violet Brown and Krystal Kothe (Slytherin) will be in a group. You will have Avada Kedavra." James sighed, partially in relief because Krystal wasn't the worst Slytherin to have in a group but also in frustration because he didn't have Lily. "Next is Sirius Black, Mary McDonald," Sirius winked at her and she glared in disgust, "Orion Black (Sirius's cousin who was to stay at Hogwarts as a spy for Voldemort) and Remus Lupin. You will have the Imperious Curse." All of Lily's friends looked over at her worriedly; she would be stick with two Slytherins and Peter. "Lastly, Peter Pettigrew, Marcus Zabini, Hillary Black and Lily Evans. You will have the Cruciatus Curse. Any questions? Good, now split up into your respective groups."

The Maurderers, Alice and Mary shot Peter and Lily sympathetic stares as they both sat down next to Hillary and Marcus, two of the most unpleasant Slytherins left.

"So," Lily started, looking around at her group. She watched as Peter basically shrunk back in fear against Marcus's tall, dark stature and intimidating glare. Hillary looked completely relaxed compared to Marcus's formal manner, her feet propped up on the desk as she watched Lily and Peter with crazy, big brown eyes. Peter watched in fascination as Hillary twirled her long dark brown curly hair around her dainty index finger.

"The Cruciatus Curse causes the person at the bad end of a wand to feel extraordinary pain and sometimes causes people to go crazy. Not like some people aren't already," Hillary shrugged. "There, done."

"No," Lily said patiently. "We still have to do research; the origin, after affects-."

"Why don't you just go ask some of your cousins?" Lily heard someone say behind her. She spun around to see an irritated Sirius behind her, glaring at his cousin. Hillary just grinned.

"Like you'd know anything about that."

"It wasn't me that I was implying."

"It sure sounded like you were. Besides," she said casually, nodding towards James who was still on the other side of the room. "you were one of the ones that found him all Crucioed up, weren't you? I bet if you threatened the little Mudblood she wouldn't tell on you."

"Sirius, don't!" Lily cried, grabbing his arm just before he could whip his wand out of his pocket. "It's fine, really."

"It is not, she called you a you-know-what!"

"That's not the only thing I'm going to call her," Lily heard her under her breath. Lily didn't know why, but this comment made her think. A lot. She made eye contact with Hillary just long enough for the other girl to give her a meaningful look, the kind of look girls give their friends that signifies 'I have something to tell you later'. Lily nodded; although the contact was strange, she knew it was important. Or maybe she wanted to torture her. Either way, she was going to have to talk to Hillary about something more than Defense Against the Darks Arts homework.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Woodland asked, her arms folded over her chest as she glared at the group.

"Not at all," Hillary replied smoothly in her lofty voice. "Just a few chums, catching up on the fresh gossip."

The professor eyed them all suspiciously. "Fine. Class is about to end so make plans to study together this weekend." With that, she motioned for Sirius to return to his group and followed him back.

"Tonight at 8 o'clock in the library," Hillary said lazily, standing up and straightening her skirt. "We want to get a head start so we can finish it, so I'll see you all there." She strutted out of the room with her nose held high just as the bell rang.

James tried to convince Lily not to go to the library; he really did. No matter what Lily thought of him, the last thing he wanted especially after being attacked by all those Slytherins was for Lily to be working with two of them until late at night with her only protection being Peter. He shuddered at the thought. So here he was standing outside the library, trying to pay attention to another one of Lily's rants about 'how it's weird when he stalked her' and 'I don't like you very much so stay out of my business' but actually only noticing how ravishing she looked in her school uniform.

"Got that?" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Got it," he nodded, not having any clue. "But Lily, I owe you because of that night. And I'm doing that now so the same thing doesn't happen to you- please don't go work with them."

Lily gave him one last exasperated look before turning on her heel and marching into the library. Hillary and Marcus were already there, arguing about something but silencing when they saw Lily. She assumed that Peter was just running late.

"So where should we start?" Marcus demanded, gazing at Lily coolly before motioning to the books him and Hillary had collected.

"I think the origins of the Curse and how it was first used," Lily suggested. The others nodded, cracking into the books. Soon after this, Peter showed up sweating and breathing hard, claiming that Sirius had given him the wrong directions (apparently Peter didn't come there that often). Hillary rolled her eyes at the stuttering boy as Lily helped him catch up. It was about nine o'clock when Hillary stood up and stretched.

"Why don't you big strong boys ask for a pass to the restricted section to look for more books on this crap," she suggested coldly, eyeing Marcus and Peter. The latter squeaked at the thought of being alone with the larger Slytherin while the former gave Hillary a suspicious look. She stared him down, and a few moments later the boys were on their way to talk to Madame Prince.

Lily, who had been watching the escapade, turned back to her book only to look back up uncomfortably when she noticed Hillary staring at her.

"Do you need something?" Lily asked uncertainly, wondering if this had anything to do with the look she had given her in class.

"No, but you do," she responded, her eyes boring into Lily's.

"What?"

Hillary sighed before answering. "A lot of help."


	12. An Unlikely Source

**Author's Note**: Sorry, short chapter but I have a feeling you guys will love the next one I never knew how much reviews meant to writers until I actually wrote a story, so please do so! Thanks

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, completely lost.

Hillary sighed, rolling her eyes before lowering her voice and leaning towards the red-head. "The entire wizarding world is in danger; You-Know-Who's going to win unless you guys step up your game."

"Who's 'you guys'?" Lily demanded, thinking the other girl was just as crazy as her cousin Bellatrix.

"The Order of the Phoenix of course!" she whispered back. "Don't think for a second that the other side doesn't know about it."

"Speaking of sides," Lily said, ignoring Hillary's comment about the Order of the Phoenix (honestly, what was that?). "Which one are you on?"

The girl bit her lip before answering. "I'm a lot of things, including beautiful, cunning and smooth." Lily had to contain herself from rolling her eyes. "But being brave isn't one of them."

"So you're just going to hide behind your family members and Voldemort until the other side rises to an acceptable challenger?" Lily snapped.

Hillary's eyes darkened. "You have _no idea_ how _difficult_ this is for me. I want to be on your side; I don't like what my own family is doing to Muggles and Muggleborns like yourself. It's repulsive. But even though they do those horrible things, I can't help but love them. The Dark Lord knows this, and if I switch sides now he has too many of the people I love close to him right now, that he could use them as bait for me at a moment's notice." She closed her eyes before saying, "he would kill them to punish me."

Lily gazed at the Slytherin girl in somewhat of awe. She hadn't ever thought of it that way, but now that she did it made her realize how much of an impact the war outside their school's walls had on all of them. "You are not a coward," Lily said quietly. Hillary looked up at her in surprise. "You confided in me what no other Slytherin would. And I very much respect that."

"But you have to tell the other Order members something," Hillary said, trying to act as if Lily's last comment hadn't made her feel better.

"I'm not in the Order," Lily said. "I don't even know what it is."

"But you know people in it," she said impatiently. "Marcus is going to be back soon, so I'll make this fast. I know that Snape had told James Potter something about the new Death Eaters having a task to do when he had attacked him. Potter probably hadn't remembered, so I'll warn you now: the plan is for them to attack Hogsmead this Saturday."

"But why?" Lil asked, shocked. "It's not to just- they don't just want to…kill people, do they?"

Hillary truly did feel bad for Lily; hearing about what her old best friend was currently doing with his life could not be easy. "No, but they do have specific targets who all have connections to people in the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the-."

"A secret organization that is trying to bring down the Dark Lord," Hillary hissed impatiently. "I don't know all of them, but I do know that they want to get Bill Weasley, first year in Gryffindor with his parents in it; Sara Bones third year Hufflepuff because of her brother and sister; Nymphadora Tonks Gryffindor second year because of her parents but she isn't one of their main targets; your friend Alice Prewett because of her brothers," Lily's stomach dropped. "And of course James Potter."

Lily didn't know what scared her more: knowing that Voldemort was after all of these people including two of her friends, or that she got more scared when she heard James's name more than Alice's.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Marcus asked as he approached their table with two books, Peter shaking like a leaf right behind him.

"Girl talk," Hillary shrugged, looking at her nails.

"You don't usually socialize with Gryffindor Mudbloods," Marcus said harshly, peering at her suspiciously. "Why the change?"

"Just a little change of scenery," Hillary shrugged, then smirked. "You didn't seem to think Gryffindors were too bad when you were eyeing up Mary McDonald, did you?"

Marcus slammed the books on the table, sending Hillary one last glare before he trudged out of the library. Hillary gave Lily a meaningful look before exiting the library as well, her nose held high.

"Who was that boy that left just before?" Madame Pince demanded, staring Lily and Peter down.

"Marcus Zabini," Peter mumbled.

"Well he is no longer welcome in here," she grumbled, stalking away. Peter and Lily looked at each other and laughed.


	13. Worth the Wait

"Hey," Lily said hesitantly, entering the Heads CommonRoom. She had forgotten about James until she had arrived, and she wasn't sure how to deal with him. Judging by the fact that he was sitting very formally in a chair, reading a book that wasn't Quidditch related, she guessed he was irritated with her.

She was right, because he didn't even say hello to her. "How was the library?" he asked in a very cold and clipped tone.

"Fine," she replied, curling up on the couch and biting her lip; he never looked up from his book. "So James," she said slowly, not quite sure how to ask.

"So Evans."

She frowned; so he was playing immature with the whole 'last name-calling'. She decided to just go for it. "What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

She had thought he had frozen in shock, but after five seconds he dropped his book so it clattered on the floor. With a pained expression, he finally looked at her. "What?"

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" she repeated warily, somewhat frightened by his reaction.

"Who mentioned it?" he demanded.

Guessing that honesty was the best policy, she told the truth. "Hillary."

"In the library."

"What else did she say?"

"That I had to pass on the message to someone that was in it."

"Well let's hear it."

"No," she replied stubbornly. "You won't tell me what it is, so I won't tell you the message."

"You just said that you had to pass it on to someone!" he yelled, frustrated.

"In the Order!"

"So?" he growled, both of them jumping to their feet. "Both of my parents are in it, I can tell them!"

"But there's no time!" Lily pleaded. "She said they'd come-." Everything stopped it seemed like as she pieced Hillary's story together. She had said they would be coming this Saturday. It was Friday night. "They're coming tomorrow."

James's entire body seemed to tense up, and suddenly he was right in front of Lily, his hands on her shoulders shaking her. "Who's coming? We have to tell someone Lily!"

"The Death Eaters," Lily replied, noticing that James was breathing just about as hard as she was. "Snape and those guys. They're going to be waiting in Hogsmead and they're going to attack the students if we don't stop them."

He paused, gazing down at her intently. "Lily, we can't be wrong about this: are you absolutely sure we can trust her?"

Lily didn't even have to hesitate. "Yes. Besides, she said that the night Snape attacked you he had said something about him having a job to do."

James frowned. "I can't believe I forgot about that. Shit!" Taking his hands off of Lily's shoulders, he ran them through his hair. "We have to go tell Dumbledore."

"Is he the leader?" Lily asked curiously. "Of the Order?"

"Duh," he sighed, but the tips of his mouth curled up. He took her hand and dragged her to the door. "Now let's go tell him."

Lily was surprised that Dumbledore had barely asked a question when they had told him about the attack. Due to Lily's begging James not to tell him about Hillary, the entire story contained a lot of blanks that most people would have wanted filled. He didn't even ask them if they knew this for sure.

"We must alert the staff immediately," Dumbledore said after James was finished, rising from his chair. "Thank you very much for telling me of this. You two are dismissed."

"Sir," James interjected. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to kindly escort Miss Evans back to the Heads Dorms and remain there," he replied calmly, although it was obvious that James was getting frustrated.

"I want to help," James pleaded, trying not to be too short and rude to the professor.

"And you will, by helping Miss Evans back to her room," he responded, still calm.

"But we can both help," Lily said, trying to back James up. Honestly, they weren't children: they were the Heads for goodness sake.

"Honestly, these are jobs that require more experience than either of you have so far," he said, giving them a look that made it final. "So please, respect me enough that you will do as I say." Lily glanced warily at James and watched as he clenched his jaw, but remained silent. "Thank you," he continued, making his way toward the door. "I will keep your eagerness to help in mind." And with that, he left the two teenagers in his office.

"So you never told me what the Order of the Phoenix is," Lily commented as they made their way back to their Dorm. They were about half way there, and so far James had been completely silent, so she decided to make conversation.

James sighed but answered. "It's a group that Dumbledore founded a few years ago that works against Voldemort. There's only about twenty of them, and it's not nearly as equipped or rich as the Aurors of the Ministry but they hold their own."

"So are your parents' in it?" Lily guessed.

He nodded. "They were one of the first he asked," he said proudly. "Along with others. Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and McGonagall are in it, Mad-Eye Moody-."

"You know him?" Lily asked somewhat in awe.

James couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yeah, he's kind of crazy though. Dorcas Meadows who we went to school with a few years ago, your old friend Marlene McKinnon, Alice's brothers, Molly and Arthur Weasley and a bunch of others."

"That seems so…cool," Lily whispered as she finally entered their dorm room, James right behind her.

"I'm joining it right after I get out of school, along with Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail," James said smugly as Lily turned to face him with a shy expression.

"Do you- do you think Dumbledore would let me join?" she asked timidly.

She thought, again, that James had gone into shock; he just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Then suddenly he was right in front of her, shaking her shoulders just as he had done about an hour ago.

"YOU WILL NEVER JOIN THE ORDER!" he roared, furious. Lily looked somewhat scared as the raging James pulled her closer to him, his grip tight on her upper arms. "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"You don't control me," Lily snapped, trying to pry herself from his grasp. "I can do whatever I please."

"He won't let you," James glared, still keeping hold of her.

"And exactly why not?" she countered, her glare just as ferocious. "I'm just as capable as you are-."

"It's not about capability, Lily," James said exasperatedly.

"Then what is it about?" she asked, her voice pleading.

Chills ran up and down her spine as James's hands moved their way up her arms and shoulders to her neck. Bringing his head closer, they both were breathing heavier than before as he touched his forehead to hers. She had never expected James Potter to make her feel like this.

"I never want to see you get hurt," he murmured, one of his thumbs coming up to brush against her lips and then her chin. "People in the Order risk their lives every day. Even if you someday belong to something else, I still would never want to have that risk over your head. If something happened to you…" he trailed off, closing his eyes. "I couldn't deal with that."

"Well what if I belonged to you?" she whispered back, stepping closer to him so their chests were brushing against each other. She peered up at him through her eyelids. "And you could keep me safe. Would you let me join then?"

"So now you're going to try to…seduce me to let you into the Order," James laughed, but by his facial expression it appeared to be working.

"Maybe," she whispered. "Though I'm going to get anyways. It's just that, you get so weak around me I might as well get in the easy way."

"I'll show you weak," he growled. Before she could react, he crashed his lips to hers.

At first, she tried to push against him in protest. But then as his hands began roaming their way through her hair and down to her lower back, she pulled him closer to her, crushing her body against his. It was like electricity was running all over her body, and wherever he touched it multiplied. All the stories she had heard about James Potter being a magnificent kisser were true; all the times people had told her that she had feelings for James Potter were true; and maybe even the times when people told her that they were meant for each other. At that moment, she actually sort of believed they were.

As James's hands desperately clutched Lily closer to him, one thought kept running through his mind: he was kissing _Lily Evans_. His Lily, the one that he had been in love with forever but had never given him the time of day. Of all the hours he had spent fantasizing about what it would be like to kiss her, he could have never imagined it to be as good as this. And truth be told, the kiss was totally worth the wait.


	14. You Were Left

**Author's Note:** Hey I posted this because I haven't posted for a while. I know this is kind of short, but if I included the rest of the events I planned to on it was, like, a million pages long (not really, but still). Plus there's a little foreshadowing action in here. So please enjoy, and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!

"PRONGS SNOGGED EVANS!" Sirius roared the next morning at the breakfast table, so loud that McGonagall had to come down and tell him to quite down.

"Shut up," James muttered, shoving his best friend in the chest before turning back to his pancakes. "I thought I told you to keep it a secret."

"Prongs," Sirius said exasperatedly. "You have been waiting _years_ for this to happen- why aren't you looking happier?"

"Because she'd kill me if she found out I spread it all over the school." He looked up just in time to see Lily walking into the Great Hall. "Oh damn it, here she comes. You better hope she didn't hear you Padfoot?"

"Hope she didn't hear what?" Lily asked as she joined the two boys at the table, sitting down right next to James.

"Nothing," James muttered, going back to his breakfast. Sirius watched in wonder and frustration as the two just sat side-by-side like nothing had happened just last night.

"Oh my God, you two are hopeless!" he finally grumbled. "You two have been making doe eyes at each other for a while now, and when you two finally kiss you don't do a damn thing! I give up!"

Lily just turned to look at James sharply. "Nice that you kept it quiet."

James just shrugged, shyly. "Sorry- he's my best mate."

Lily just shook her head fondly before staring into his eyes, which she found much more attractive than ever. She would have never guessed she would get this worked up over James Potter, but now that she was she didn't think there was any going back.

"So, Lils-." James began, somewhat hesitantly before he was interrupted by Dumbledore addressing the entire room.

"Due to current events," Dumbledore announced; the din of the Hall was silenced immediately. "There will be no Hogsmead trip today. Now, before you all moan and groan so loud, I would like to tell you why. Former students of ours had made wrong choices. These choices have led them to a hard and fearful life of doing Lord Voldemort's bidding, and is the cause for all this distress. Many parents along with the Ministry advised me not to tell you this, but Voldemort's next target is Hogwarts. He has stationed those former students, who are now called Death Eaters around Hogsmead to attack the village when the Hogwarts students were to enter." Lily glanced over at the Slytherin table, where she met the eyes of Hillary Black. The other girl nodded slightly before turning back to the Head Master. Lily's heart sped up as she felt James's hand grab hers from under the table. "Don't be alarmed- I, along with the other staff, will do everything in our power to protect the students of Hogwarts. But let me warn you that some of you, after this year will no longer have the refuge of the castle walls. So pay attention to your teachers, choose your friends wisely," James was alarmed that he seemed to look over at him when he said this, "and make the right choices. Now go off to enjoy your day off."

The talking began immediately, but Lily noticed James was awfully quiet. She frowned, studying him and debating whether to ask him about it now or later. She decided the latter, so she just grinned and asked another question.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

He grinned slyly. "Yes- Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she sighed dramatically, laughing at his expression.

"Yes, like I haven't tried before," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," she grinned. "You were right though that I would say yes in the end."

"I'm sorry, I was what?" he smiled. "I was….right?"

"I said you were left."

"Smart ass."

"Git."


	15. A Thousand Times Over

**Author's Note**: _I am so sorry I haven't posted this chapter very quickly. My friend passed away fighting for my country's freedom a few days ago and I've been completely sidetracked. So my apologies to all of you. This chapter is dedicated to the many soldiers that have lost their lives fighting for us all; I just hope I do it justice._

"Oh yeah, you'd _never_ go out with James Potter," Mary mocked as she and Alice stood in Lily's bedroom, helping her get ready for her date.

"Shut up and help me fix this," Lily snapped, trying to perfect her hair that hung in loose curls around her, with one side pulled back with a pin.

"You look stunning Lily, he won't be able to take his eyes off you," Alice assured her, handing her the lipstick.

"Not like he usually can."

"Mary!"

"Love ya Lils, but you know it's true." Lily blushed bright red. "Now stop messing with your hair, you look amazing."

Mary stepped back and admired her. They decided they should go casual, so they dressed her in dark jeans, black ballet flats and a bright green blouse that matched her eyes. To top it off they added a black jacket to make her skin stand out more as well as her shirt.

"You're going to have a great time," Alice assured her, gazing at her friend in affection. Today was finally the day that James Potter and Lily Evans would go out, the day that everyone had been anticipating. It was Friday night, almost a week since he had officially asked her. Although Lily had simply wanted to go out that night, James insisted on waiting so he could prepare it since they weren't allowed out of the school. He had guaranteed her it would be perfect.

James Potter was freaking out.

"Prongs, just calm down," Remus tried to reason with the messy black haired boy who was currently running around his room. It was a wonder the girls couldn't hear them. He could really use Sirius and Peter there, but they were off making sure James's date location was all set and ready.

"I'm completely mad Moony," James responded breathlessly. "I can't believe I actually planned a date with Lily Evans that didn't take place in Hogsmead where every other normal person goes out. This is going to be a disaster."

"You're going to be just fine," Remus said, refraining from rolling his eyes. James had been in a panic for the past week about the date. "She did say yes after all."

"After years of waiting," James retorted, fixing his shirt collar. Due to Sirius and Remus's encouragement, he wore dark jeans with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Due to Remus's common sense, he threw on a black sports jacket over it.

"You look great Prongs," Remus nodded, grinning at his friend. He was so happy for him, and he knew that tonight was the start of something very big.

James Potter picked Lily Evans up for their first date at seven o'clock (well, as best as he could since they lived in the same dorm). Both of them blushing a bit, he led her down to the main floor and through the front doors after complimenting each other many times about how they looked. He had a nightmare the night before about how he couldn't think about anything to say to her on their date and she refused to see him after it. But he found that this was completely ridiculous because they struck up a conversation immediately and it got them all the way down to the Black Lake.

"So this is where our date's at?" Lily asked curiously, looking at the picnic blanket that lay out on the lawn where a basket full of food was sitting along with a few candles.

"Yeah," James replied worriedly. "Is it alright? I already had it planned at Hogsmead but it's not safe there so this had to do. Sirius said that you would like it-."

"Shut it James," Lily laughed, rolling her eyes at her flustered date. "It's perfect. Besides, look at the sunset."

Indeed, the sun was just beginning to set over the lake. The water sparkled and if you looked closely enough you could see fish swimming around inside of it. The air was a little chilly but not too bad, and James had a few blankets if it got too cold.

Lily and James sat down on the blanket in silence, gazing up at the sky. James watched Lily's expression with fascination; he had thought she was beautiful before, but with the serene expression along with the pinkish light the sunset was giving off he never thought he had seen anything as beautiful. Looking timidly at her hand, with a fluttering heart he gently reached over and laid his on top of hers. She turned to grin at him, and he released the breath he had been holding.

"You look nervous," Lily commented. "Am I really that scary?"

"No," he admitted. "But I've been asking you out years now and this was the first time you said yes. I just want to make sure I get it right."

"Just relax," she said, leaning forward. "So what's for dinner?"

James grinned at this. "Moony said that Muggles think that spaghetti is romantic which is just a bunch of lies to me, but whatever, so I brought that. There's also salad, rolls and for desert…" he trailed off and tapped on the basket as a drum roll. "Your favorite, pudding pie."

"You're the best, James," Lily smiled.

"I know," he shrugged, trying to pretend that her comment hadn't meant the world to him. Which it had.

"So let's dig in," Lily exclaimed, and James eagerly obliged.

James had always thought Lily was rather proper, but he found out that he was wrong. About two minutes after they started eating she had sauce all over her face; but James had never seen anything cuter. At one point he tried to wipe her face off with a napkin, but she just shook him off and said there would just be more later. She also showed him something that she had seen from a 'Pixie' (or was it Disney?) movie, "Lady and her Cramp" or something silly. Anyways, she took one end of a noodle and he the other, and they both ate until they met in the middle. She pecked him on the lips before sitting back and gazing up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here," she sighed.

"Yeah," James said dreamily, still hazy from the kiss. "It sure is."

She hesitated before continuing. "It's so hard trying to imagine life after we leave this place though. Our lives will be so different."

"Maybe," James said carefully, sliding closer to her. "But some things will stay the same."

"Like what?" she challenged.

"The stars," he replied cheesily, motioning towards the sky. He gulped. "Hopefully…us."

She blushed, looking away from his piercing hazel eyes. "I- I guess. Possibly."

This small sentence sent James's emotions in overload. Before either of them knew what she was doing, he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto his lap. Tenderly placing his mouth over hers, his mouth explored hers as his hands explored elsewhere. She moaned as he pulled her tighter, which encouraged him even more. Leaving her mouth, his lips moved down to her jaw and eventually to her neck. She started gasping.

"James," she gasped, one of her hands digging into his hair. "James…hold on for a minute."

He unwillingly brought his head back up, watching her intently as she pulled herself together. Finally, she spoke. "So…say we do get married someday. I'm not saying we will, but if. Would you let me join the Order?"

He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. "Lily, when we get married." The look she gave him made him change his wording. "_If_ we get married someday, it'll just mean that you finally care as much about me as I do you. So to answer your question, no."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well fine, then I won't marry you."

"Hey," he said, raising his arms. His heart skipped a few beats when he noticed she was still on his lap. "You're the one that brought it up."

"I'm not saying that you could stop me-."

"Oh I could-."

"But why?" she said, her eyes gazing up at him widely. "I mean, this is what I want to do. They have killed so many people, I just want to end it."

"But it might be the end of you," he said quietly.

Her eyes softened. "James, if I do die because of the war, then it's a good way to go."

"Well it's not good enough for me," James said, grabbing her hand and playing with it. "The good way to go, for you, is in your sleep when you're old and grey after living a long good life."

"Just because I join the Order isn't a guarantee that I'm going to die-."

"But it's a hell of a risk that I will not allow you to take."

"But isn't it worth it?" she said softly, watching him intently. "To die for this?"

His reply was sincere and strong. "It is worth my life." He gently kissed the tips of her fingers. "But it will never be worth yours."

They just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. After a moment, James suddenly busted up laughing.

"What is funny about this?" Lily demanded, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he coughed, tears in his eyes. "But this is so not the first date I'd thought I'd have with you."

Lily began laughing along with him. He was completely right; this was the oddest date she had ever had. But in a lot of ways it was the best.

"So what do you think of your classes this year?" he asked her as she blushed and moved off his lap.

"Oh my gosh, Muggle Studies is positively amazing, but I love Ancient Runes…" As she continued on about her classes as well as what she had read so far that year, James couldn't help but grin. Because watching her talk and smile, he knew that he would die a thousand times over for her.


	16. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

It seemed like the only thing the inhabitants of Hogwarts could talk about was the fact that James Potter and Lily Evans were a couple, and had been for the past two weeks. Even the teachers could be heard talking about the unlikely pair.

"I always knew he would win her over in the end," Professor Flitwick told Professor Slughorn in the Great Hall.

"Oh please," the other scoffed. "Lily will realize soon enough that a successful witch like herself does not belong with the likes of a trouble maker like him-."

"Who honestly cares!" McGonagall snapped at the two before turning back to her meal. Meanwhile, down at the Gryffindor table Lily was trying to stop Sirius from copying her homework.

"Sirius Black, honestly!" she exclaimed as he gave up copying and was attempting to steal it. "Do your own work for once!"

"I do do work!" he replied defensively, then laughed at what he just said. James, who was sitting next to Lily and across from Sirius let out a little chuckle. It immediately became a cough from Lily's look she gave him. "Come on Prongs, have some backbone! Tell your girlfriend she has to help me out here."

"Lily, you look beautiful today," James purred, leaning towards his girlfriend mischievously. The past two weeks he had been with Lily had been the best in his entire life, and he wanted to move onto their next step in their relationship as quickly as possible. But he was afraid of making her uncomfortable, so he decided to act just as charming and troublesome as he usually had instead of romantic and serious.

"Shut up," Lily mumbled. He grinned at the blush that had crept up to her cheeks.

"Thanks Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed before he ran away from the table, Lily's homework in hand.

"James Potter!" Lily glared, pushing his arm away. "How dare you? I can't believe you distracted me, your own girl friend-!"

"Say that again," James smirked, replacing his hand around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Remind me why I put up with you?" she sighed good-naturedly. Neither of them noticed their other friends across the table smirking to each other. Remus and Alice had just gotten done with a long conversation about the new couple coincidentally.

"You know you like me," he replied cockily, poking his tongue out at her. She shoved him away, laughing.

"Hey, that's domestic abuse right there," Mary grinned, but the two ignored her.

"Shut up, I didn't always."

"I bet you did," James sneered, leaning back towards his girlfriend. "I bet you lusted after me, only rejecting me because you were embarrassed by your longing for-."

"Would you like to keep dating me or finish that sentence?" she challenged. He just shook his head before standing up.

"I've got to get to class," he sighed, bending down and kissing her cheek. "See ya love!" And with that he made his way out the Great Hall, Lily gazing fondly at his back.

Not everyone was overjoyed that James was dating Lily. The majority of the female population seemed to have instantly hated her, saying mean things to her and pushing her in the hallways. There were countless notes that she had burned in the fireplace in their room, all saying rude things about her.

James' doesn't deserve a tramp like you

You've been playing with that poor boy's heart for long enough. Give up!

But there was one note that got to Lily the most:

There are much better suited women for James to date than a Mudblood like you

She kept all of the notes and taunts from James, not wanting him to get upset. Besides, she should have known that her finally going out with the most wanted guys in school wasn't going to go over very well for some people. But of course, James noticed nothing going on within the school.

"Can you believe the number of Muggle attacks there have been in the past few months?" James demanded from his friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily was leaning against his knees as he read the Daily Prophet; Sirius, Remus, Mary, Alice and Peter were all sitting around the floor and couch working on homework.

"I know mate," Sirius said sadly, not noticing when Peter fidgeted in his seat. "But at least we'll be out of here at the end of this year. I bet we'll be able to get rid of a Death Eater or two-."

"NO!" Everyone turned to Lily, expecting her to have made the outburst but it turned out to be Mary, who had stood up violently. Sirius, along with everyone else, just gaped at her in surprise. "You guys can't possibly be serious with the idea of going out and fighting them?"

It took a minute, but Sirius finally responded. "Mary, of course we're serious. People are dying-."

"You could die," she retorted.

"That's fine with me if a few more lives are spared-."

"I'm going to go on Patrol," Lily said quietly. James eagerly stood up to join her, but she just pushed him back down. "Alone." Sighing, she left the room with James staring desperately after her.

"Why did you guys have to say that?" he snarled as he stood up and made his way toward the portrait hole.

"Sorry," Mary shrugged. "I just thought he should hear it, before he goes and offs himself-." But James was already gone.

"Lily!" he called out desperately. He had wandered most of the castle looking for his girlfriend, thinking that he could do it without the Map. However, finding her was harder than he had thought and when he arrived down by the Slytherin dungeon he couldn't help but worry.

"Li-," he tried to call again, but suddenly he found a hand over his mouth. Grabbing out his wand, he easily shoved the person aside. Pointing his wand at the person, he growled, "Who are you?"

But needn't ask because Hillary Black stood up and dusted off her designer jeans and fixed her top. "What the hell was that for?" she snarled as he lowered his wand, his eyes suspicious.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

She just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like its safe for a freakin' Gryffindor to be wandering around here at night."

"Where's Lily?" he responded immediately, ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"How should I know?" she shrugged. Then her expression became more serious. "However, Potter, I do know where a certain former Slytherin is currently located."

He didn't have to ask which one. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

"Not here," she hissed impatiently, pulling him into the shadows. "He's staying somewhere close though-."

"I have to tell Dumbledore!" he declared, trying to pull away from her. "Shit, I have to find Lily first-."

"Listen!" she spat, snapping at him. "He's not here to harm anyone. He's here to speak to Lily, and try to convince her to forgive him. Potter, if he finds her he'll take her with him whether she forgives him or not. His goal is to get Voldemort to 'forgive' her for her blood status and have him promise her safety."

James just gaped at her. "You're kidding."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I really wish I was."

After a moment's hesitation, James gulped and stepped back. "I have to find her. Now. Do you know when he's coming?"

She shook her head. "Soon, though."

"Thanks Hillary. For everything." Reaching forward, he hugged the girl before racing off down the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, Hillary turned to return to her common room when she noticed someone standing behind her.


	17. Traitors

**Author's Note: So sorry it's so short! Love ya'll **

"Peter!" Hillary exclaimed, clutching at her heart. "Oh my gosh, you scared me!"

"I-I heard you," Peter whispered, gazing in puzzlement at Hillary. "You told James about Snape. Not many of us knew!"

"How do you know about Snape?" she demanded coldly. Peter watched as the color drained from her face. "Oh no. No, _you're_ the Gryffindor spy?"

"You sound surprised," Peter said, somewhat offended.

"Yeah, because you're such good friends with Potter and Sirius." She continued to stare at him with a hard expression.

"Things change."

"Apparently for the worst sometimes."

"You of all people should know the power and control the Dark Lord has," Peter said defiantly. "Unfortunately, I am for the first time, the first of my friends to realize where the right side of the war is."

"I would agree with you Peter if I hadn't been thinking the same thing but in reverse."

They both stared each other down until Peter extended his hand. "I won't tell Mulciber, Malfoy or any of those guys about you helping James if you swear you won't tell James about me."

Hillary just stared at his hand. Was it worth it? She knew what her choice would be, but she didn't like it.

"Deal," she said stiffly, shaking his hand. He nodded and walked away, leaving Hillary guilt-ridden. She had just chosen to spare her life, but little did she know that in the end she would be ending James and Lily's. Because if she would have just told someone, _anyon_e, James and Lily Potter would have lived to see their son defeat the darkest wizard of all time.


	18. Final GoodBye

**Author's Note: Okay, so I ssoooo deleted that stupid survey. Sorry guys for my stupid insecurities. I just really want a James/Lily fanfic that you guys love and really connect to, and still stay true to the books. So I hope you guys love it, and to make it up to you I'm giving you the best chapter EVER! Love ya'll **

James had to find Lily. He had searched the castle everywhere for her and for the first time ever he couldn't find her on the map. Finally he made his way outside, hoping that he wouldn't find her there but knowing he must look anyways. Gazing at the night sky, he noticed how full the moon was; Moony will be going through his phase in just two days.

Just when he thought he checked everywhere he saw a dark figure making its way up to the castle. Stealthily as only a Mauderer could do, he followed it into the castle and watched as it stopped in the hallway that led to the Great Hall. James watched, frowning as the figure took off its black cloak to reveal a lanky figure with greasy black hair.

"Snape," James whispered.

He turned around, but James was too fast. He Disarmed him then sent him flying into the wall. Running over, he shoved him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing here?" James demanded harshly, pointing his wand at Snape's throat.

"What?" Snape asked, glaring at the messy haired boy in front of him. "Scared that Evans is finally going to chose me over you?"

Then it clicked for James. Snape didn't know Lily and him were dating yet. This was it, the time to get back at Snape for ever having loved James's Lily.

"That will never happen," James said as cockily as he could. "Besides, why would she fall for scum like you? She's had all these years to; why do you think she'll change her mind?"

"You just wish that you had half the connection Lily and I had."

"Underline _had_."

"She will again," he said determinedly. "And I will love it when you hate me because of it."

As if were fate, James and Snape heard light footsteps coming down the hallway, and then Lily's voice say "James".

"Hope you don't enjoy the show," James whispered smugly, putting a spell on Snape that didn't allow him to move or speak. Quickly throwing his Invisibility Cloak over the unmoving boy, he turned to find Lily approaching him.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking toward him slowly.

"Nothing," James said quickly as she stopped in front of him.

"You're lying to me James Potter," she said with a small smile.

"Where have you been all night?" James asked, his voice deepening a bit as he reached for Lily's hands, wishing he could see Snape's face when she let him.

"On patrol," she said, confused, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't find you," he mumbled, taking yet another step toward her to their chests were touching. "I was worried."

"S-sorry," she stuttered, her breath coming out heavier which sent James's mind going wild.

"It's okay. I think you're about to make it up to me," he said with a smirk, and without further ado, crashed his lips to hers.

James had never been allowed to kiss her like this, and he was definitely taking advantage of it. Not like Lily minded. But she had always been very clear about her boundaries with him, and he had always respected them. But not tonight. His hands, which started off in hers wrapped around her waist and mid-back, crushing her against him. The feel of her body against his made her mind go blank, and soon she found hers hands wandering down to his chest and continued down to the top of his pants.

Sucking in a deep breath, James ripped off his jacket as his lips moved down to her neck. When she gasped, his mind went into over drive. Forgetting about Snape watching them, in one fluid movement he picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Pushing her up against the wall, he leaned against her.

"J-James," she gasped aloud, her hands traveling up to his hair. "T-this is too far."

"I love it when you say my name," he said huskily, his lips continuing down to her chest.

"James, please. L-let me down."

Sighing, he backed up to allow her to come down from him. He watched with yearning as she attempted to fix her skirt which was now hiked up to her hips, and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"Sorry," he mumbled, which made her blush.

"Don't be," she said, smiling fondly over at him. "It just made what I was about to tell you even more special."

"And what was that?" he asked as she approached him again, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Staring into his hazel eyes, she whispered the words that he had wanted to hear his entire life.

"I love you."

His lips were on his way down to hers when it happened. They heard a roar from the wall across from them, and then something crashed to the ground.

"What the-," Lily started, but James had already pushed her behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Snape roared, his face distorted in rage.

"Snape?" Lily asked, grabbing James's hand from behind.

"How could you?" he demanded, tears rolling down from his eyes. "How could you love him? Do you actually think he loves you?"

James tried to send a curse at him but Lily grabbed his arm before he could. "James, please don't-."

"Lily, you know I love you," James whispered, turning to her with an expression so passionate she thought she would melt. "I love you more than anything, more than my whole life. You know that, don't you?"

"Lily," Snape pleaded, stumbling toward them. "H-he's just using you. _I_ love you. I could give you anything you'll ever ask for. I could make you so… happy."

Tears started forming in Lily's eyes, and James stepped toward her in concern. She just shook her head, and turned to her old best friend. "You have nothing to offer me but a scarred and marked man who had no compassion for human life. You say you'll do anything for me? Even if you stop killing innocent Muggles and Muggleborns like me you won't ever be half the man James is. I hope this is our final good-bye."

Taking James's hand, she walked away and not once looked back.


End file.
